


Foreseen

by Tomhottland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Character Death, Character Development, Dragons, Elves, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Long-Term Relationship(s), Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Multiple, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Loki (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhottland/pseuds/Tomhottland
Summary: One masquerade leads a blacksmith's daughter, named Astra, dancing with the youngest prince of Asgard, Loki.At that moment, both their worlds are turned upside down. In a whirlwind of emotions, the two find themselves enraptured by the other every day the sun rises and trades spots with the moon. Astra and Loki are envied by many for their love. For a love like theirs could burn all the realms, but will their love be enough when Odin's secret unravels? Will Astra face a new world alone while the one she loves morphs into someone new?MOVIE(S) INCLUDED: Thor (2011)ALSO POSTED ON WATTPAD
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Sif & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. My World

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and Up Audiences for strong language, sexual themes (ex: smut), violence, sensitive topics (ex: miscarriage)
> 
> Please be warned of these topics as some topics may not have a warning before the chapter. If something is severe I will put a sensitivity warning.  
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the things stated, PLEASE click away now.

A S T R A

WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL, my mother once told me the forest would tell tales if only I listened closely. The trees would hum melodies the Disir used to sing against the wind, and the stars that shone up above were those female warriors watching over us all. I never truly believed her words, as they are just words to tell a child and let their imagination run free, but some nights while I sat outside our home it felt as if I wasn't alone. It felt as if I was protected by the Disir from all the realms, and would forever be protected by their auras. A breeze brushes a fallen strand of hair against my cheek, tickling the skin, and draws one hand from my book to brush it away. Warmth cascades down my face as I move from the shade of the trees. Opening my eyes I look up towards the brightest star that hangs in the sky and it only seemed to have moved just an inch. Surrounding the star were tiny, duller stars, but still as needed as the blinding sun. The forest does not care for time because it is inconsequential. Perhaps that is why I stray out towards this woodsy land, but perhaps it is just a quiet place to stabilize my thoughts.

A raven yells from one of the highest branches, knocking my eyes from the star to look around for the creature, but it was hidden. Another bird dared to yell back towards the raven and in the midst of the yells came a soft tune from a lone bird. It was peaceful compared to the chaos around it and once the song reached the raven's ears it stopped. Once more, a calmness filled the air around me allowing my eyes to fall back to the book sitting on my lap.

THE GIANT IN FRONT OF YOU IS NEVER BIGGER  
THAN THE GODS WHOM LIVE WITHIN YOU.

The final page seemed to close itself as the book now rested in one palm while those final words settled in. Grass tickled any bare skin it could reach making me shift to look down at the tiny blades, "It is not polite to touch a lady without permission," I hum softly at the grass, knowing I will not get an answer back, "I suppose it is payback for sitting and walking all over you," once again silence fills the air beside the soft sway that rustles the leaves above. Standing up, I brush off my blue dress and turn on my heel towards a place I called home. It was a small cottage that also worked as a forge for guards seeking a new blade or upgrades to the one they wield.

In an open window stands a woman basking under the golden rays. Something she only does when a certain stubborn man messed with her work. The sun works wonders on her already glowing skin and highlights the important features of her rounded face - her blond waves perfectly pulled back. When she opens her eyes she locks her green orbs onto mine, and suddenly all stress runs away from her face as she smiles, "Astra!" A smile crawls onto my lips as I quickly move from the edge of the woods towards the back door where I'm instantly pulled into a loving embrace, "You are never back so early, have you finished your book?" Mother asks as her fingers tangle with my loose waves.

"Indeed, mother, I have. I have gained new knowledge of giants but I know there's much more I can learn," she pulls away from our embrace first where she smiles down at me, and if I had never seen her in my life I would have sworn she was the Goddess of beauty, "I am going to return the book to Selda and find another."

The smile on my mother's face never went away as she stepped back to rush towards our kitchen, "Let's hope you haven't read every book she has," my mother winked at me over her shoulder before turning with a basket of treats tucked within it, "Will you give this to Julia on your way to town? I promised her I would make as many treats as I could to aid with the children she watches over."

"Of course," reaching forward, I take the basket in my hands to neatly tuck at my side. The sudden sound of a person approaching made us turn to watch my father stride into the precisely clean kitchen covered in sweat.

The stone walls made the sun bounce and hit the silver buckles on his apron making him shine even more. His blue tunic clung to his skin which secretly made my mother swoon like a lovestruck lady when he looked away. After years of working in the forge and battling in wars, it helped define my father's bulky muscles. A bright smile was proudly settled on his thin lips as his grey orbs bounced between my mother and me, "Thought I heard you two in here," mother curled her button nose towards my father as he smiled and leaned over the wood in an attempt to snatch some treats from the basket. This quickly made mother dive and swat at my father who just grinned and pulled her right against him, "I love you."

"As I do you... most days," this makes my father playfully glare at her before he placed a soft kiss against the tip of her button nose and looked back towards me. The warmth in his grey eyes never faded as he met my eyes before going to eye the basket of treats once more. It allowed a few strands of his hair to dive forward and tickle his high cheekbones. It was often when I was with my father for business that I heard him spoken of as a God, and my mother for her sculpted figure and appearance was praised as a Goddess. Both of them together, well, they are gawked at more than the royal family at times.

"You already finished the book?" father questioned as he eyed it resting in my palm, "You are going to read that poor lady out of books," his voice boomed before he chuckled and reached a free hand to brush back his sweat-slicked, brown hair. It lowered down past his beard as he stared thoughtfully at the book, "Don't take too long to find a new book today. We still have training, like normal."

I nod towards my father as I take a step back towards our back door, "Have I ever missed a session?" with those words, I slip out the door and move around the small cottage towards the paved trail leading to town.

♚♚♚

The sound of children playing filled the air as I walked up to the front door. Before I could knock, the door opened to show the brown-haired woman who held her newest babe against her hip. Julia was a soft-spoken lady, and even after three children, carried herself in the highest regard. She never minded that others stared at her thick thighs that were perfect for childbearing, Julia is beautiful no matter what others talk of her, "Astra, always a pleasure to see your face!" Julia's brown eyes wandered down to the basket resting on my side, "Are those your mother's sweets?"

"Freshly made for a lady named Julia," she smiles and steps from the door to hold it open and gestured me inside the chaotic home.

Children squealed with innocent joy while racing each other throughout the home, "Children! We have treats!" with just those words came a stampede of kids who reached for the treats inside the basket and quickly, with mouthfuls, chanted their gratitude before turning and running off again, "I apologize for the mess but these kids have me running everywhere," Julia sighed while bouncing the babe on her, "Have you thought of children?"

"I have, but after seeing you in such a state I believe I should rethink my decisions," a smile forms on Julia's lips while she stares down at her daughter adoringly.

"First, you would have to stay around people long enough for a man to fancy you," she teases making a small amount of heat crawl up my neck, "If you were as social as your mother the whole town of men would be flocking to court you." A soft whine leaves her daughter making her adjust the child and continue to bounce her, "I see you finished the book," glancing over, I noticed the book just sitting beside the basket where Julia's eyes are looking, "You read more than any lady I have met, but then again most are wed and have a babe bouncing on their hip such as I do," Julia rambled while reaching and taking a roll from the basket to plop into her mouth, "and most don't train every day either, well-" she swallows down the rest of the roll before moving her brown eyes onto my eyes, "Lady Sif did, and I guess she landed well besides hopelessly falling for the prince," she went quiet for a second, "I apologize for rambling, you are just the first lady I have been graced with since early morn."

The smile on my face never fades for the young caretaker, whom even after having her third child still made room for the other maidens who worked in town all day, "I do not mind at all," a smile of relief comes across Julia's face and her posture seems to relax, "Continue to ramble as much as you please, I am open ears."

"See, this is what I mean. Any man would be lucky to wed you!" she walks away for a second to set her daughter down in the wooden crib before walking back over to stand before me, "Have you heard of the Gala the queen is preparing for? Thor is beginning a new travel and for that, she wants to throw a huge Gala, and-" Julia's brown eyes lit up in excitement, "It is a masquerade!" she squealed with delight before taking my hand and tugging me forward towards her bedroom, "I already prepared my dress!" the floor above roared with life as the children played amongst themselves.

"It is beautiful," I breathe, running my hand carefully over the red dress, "You made this all by yourself?"

"Of course!" Julia moves to stand beside me before suddenly gasping, "Can I make your dress?" suddenly, the mother was bouncing with glee, "Oh, please! I have much material and would love to prepare a dress for you!"

"If you insist, but if it causes you trouble-"

Julia curled her pointed nose and shook her head, making her wild curls bounce through the air, "Nonsense, it would be my pleasure," a warm smile broke across her freckled face as she moved from the bedroom, "Plus, it means you must go." A hum falls from me before the sound of a child crashing against the ground and cries echoed from above, "Well," Julia moves down the hall and towards the stairs, "Duty calls!"

The five-foot lady turns and races up the stairs, calling for the children. A soft whine echoes from the living area making me follow to see her daughter whimpering for attention. I walk over until I stand in front of the crib, "What is wrong, sweet one?" I whisper softly towards the babe who continues to whimper and whine, "Do you seek-" reaching over, I pick up the stuffed bunny and hold it before her face, "your bunny?" her green eyes light up with excitement as she takes the bunny and squeals. She closes her pale lids and tugs the bunny to squish against her chubby face, "No need to cry, sweet one," reaching over, I brush through the small red curls that lay messily on the top of her head.

A soft sigh falls from a woman making me turn to see Julia holding a teary-eyed little girl, "Those boys are too rough, sweetheart."

"My mama's braid is all messed up!" she whined while lifting her hazel eyes towards Julia's warm brown ones.

A soft smile eased the child as she was set on the ground gently, "I shall see what I can do after I finish scolding those boys," the young girl nodded before watching curiously as Julia marched back upstairs.

"Perhaps I should aid your braid," this drew the girl's eyes as she looked up. A bright twinkle in her eyes helped complete the pure exterior of innocence, "I am Lady Astra."

"You are really pretty," the little girl gushed as she walked over to me and allowed my fingers to gracefully unravel the black hair, "M'sorry, I am Riley!"

"You are beautiful as well, Lady Riley," this draws a blush to cover her pale cheeks as she looks down shyly, "There you are," I speak up after some time to allow the young girl to race forward and touch on her braid.

"Thank you!" she squeals before turning and racing past Julia who turns towards her in confusion.

The babe behind me whines again making her turn to aid her daughter, "I should be heading out. I cannot miss my father's training," Julia smiled and nodded her head, "My thanks to you for the dress."

"Of course!" Julia says while scooping up her daughter, "I cannot wait to begin," we share one final smile before I pick up my book and leave her chaotic home. When the door closed behind me, it allowed the sound of her home to be locked behind it while the sound of the city yelled from below. I walked along the stone path trying to focus on my gentle footsteps not wanting them to echo and draw attention. Lifting back, I pull my dark blue hood up and force myself to move into the noisiest place of all - the plaza. Among all the stands and people was the tiny, open shop I needed. It stood out against all the gold and beautiful people for being simple, but the simplest things can give the best amount of love.

A few men wrestled with each other which blocked my path to the stand. Stepping forward, I graciously bow my head towards them, "Pardon me boys, but may I walk forward?" it was like a mating call that forced the men to their feet to stare at me. Sickness curled within me as I quickly moved forward to ignore the catcalls that followed. It reminded me of the blades of grass from this morning, and my mind wrapped around the thought of me rather being touched by them than those men. They only sought one thing from a woman, and that one thing was something I wish not share except with the person most deserving. Some women told me I was being greedy by waiting, but to me, it wasn't greedy to wait for someone to love.

"Back so early?" my thoughts were broken to see Selda now peering up at me with a charming smile. She was apart of the elders, but never looked a day over twenty. No wrinkles framed her skin much like I read Midgardians struggle with, and the light in her soul never dulled away after all she had faced.

"My apologies, but I believed it was better to finish the book sooner than return it too late," Selda rolled her silver eyes at me before standing up from her seat. Her grey hair fell past her shoulders to hide the scars she had received during an attack so many moons ago.

"You know damn well nobody reads books about other creatures... let alone reads," Selda barked out a laugh as she began to scan through her books.

A smile finds its way onto my lips at the sound of her laugh, smooth and silky as satin, "Language, Lady Selda," this once more receives an eye roll and laugh on my end.

Selda begins to look over her books, though at one end laid a messy stack of them. Some were too lazy to face Selda placed them there for her one good eye to find. Stepping to the right, I picked up the stack and moved towards the rightful buckets to place them in while her back was turned, "Do you happen to know what books you've read?" Selda stops for a second while holding a book in her hands, "Hell, might be easier to ask what books you have not read."

She turned and walked over to the counter, holding a book towards me, "How about this one? It is about the realm of Midgard," she met my eyes with her one good one before huffing at me, "You already read it."

"How do you know? I haven't said anything of the sort," Selda scoffs at me while placing the book back and looking for another.

"You didn't have to. Your face said it all," women around me at other stands began to gasp and move away from the task at hand to rush off like a flock of creatures. They were all too young to be wed and their figures too defined to have or be expecting a babe.

A sudden gasp made my eyes dart back towards Selda and away from the growing crowd of women, "Ah-ha!" she turned back and smiled at me while holding out a book, "This one might perk your interest, dear," the sudden sound of trumpets blaring stops our conversation as guards flock the plaza. More women flock the area and begin to swoon like helpless maidens, some fanning themselves while other began to fix their appearances, "Ah, looks like the princes are arriving," Selda moved away from her stand and moved towards the growing flock of Asgardians.

A sigh left me as I turned and placed the book of giants back in its respected spot. The new book fits in my palm much like the last one and allowed me to scan over the foreign title. It was a book speaking of different languages and cultures, but nonetheless entertaining to me. Before the group of Asgardians could retreat back to their spots I slipped away from the plaza and began my trek home.

♚♚♚

A clash of metal echoed through the air as my father and I's sword met. The sun shined directly on the blades making them glow as if they were made from the brilliant rays themselves, "Is that all you got?" father mocked as he took his sword back to drive it towards my side, but quickly I swung my arms around and stopped the blade with another clash. With enough force, his blade slipped from his hands at the impact of another swing and was thrown across the field. He turned to look at the blade giving me time to drive my foot into his knee and force him onto the ground with a grunt. A dagger was produced from midair making my foot slam onto his wrist before he could swing and kick it away. When he turned he was greeted by the point of my blade, "Well played."

"I have learned from the best," my leather pants cling to my sweat cover skin much as my blue tunic does. I hold the blade for a few more seconds before placing it on a rock and helping my father up, "It is almost nightfall."

"And?" he cocked his eyebrow in questioning towards me making me huff at him.

"Father, I am bathed in sweat. We have been doing this since midday," my father only hums, not listening to my words as he walked over to a box and opened it, "Father, are you listening?"

He turned around, holding up a blade while scanning it with his grey eyes, "I dreamed of the moment I would be able to bestow this blade onto you. I crafted it the day you were born and have waited many moons till I knew you were ready," he smiled while walking over to hold the blade before me, "You still have more training you can do, but your eyes are like no warriors before," looking down, I stared at the blade carefully as it shined against the sun. In all the blades I had watched my father craft or mend, this was the one that drew my eye. It was a symbol of the kind of bravery that enables a person to find their own courage, and be more than what they thought themselves to be.

The blade itself was made of a bright iron that glowed like the moon. Its end met with a rose gold frame that formed the tip of a T, and inside the frame was silver circles that worked together to form a design with specks of a bright blue jewel stood in accent. During the middle, the grip, it was silver with tiny zig-zag lines in the middle that contained the same accent blue jewels. At the end was the rose gold frame once more to complete the blade, "I... I don't know what to say, father... It's beautiful."

My father smiled before placing the sword in my hands, letting me feel how it felt within my grasp, "The power of a weapon, any weapon, comes from the heart, but only when tempered by this," he rest his forefinger on my temple, gesturing to my brain, "By the discipline, the self-control of the one who wields it," he moved his finger away to let my eyes meet his grey ones, "That is where the true strength of a warrior lies."

I nod at my father in understanding before looking back down at the blade in my hands, "Shall we test this blade out, father?"

Looking back up, I meet my father's gaze where he smiles at me, "I thought you wished to stop," he teased me while picking up his blade.

"That was before you placed this blade between my hands," I gawk at the blade as I lift it up, "Is this what true love feels like?" my father laughed at my words as he stood before me.

"Ay, it is how I felt when I first saw your mother," I look over at him curiously, "Attracted to an object that could cause me death," he chuckles at his own joke before letting his eyes stare at the blade in my hands, "Now, speaking of true love..."

"Not you too, father," I groan out playfully as I wipe some dripping sweat from my forehead.

He raised his hands in mock surrender, "You are of age now to begin courting with someone, and I am just stating that... also, your mother has been talking my ear off about us going to the masquerade the Queen is throwing."

"I heard of it. Julia wanted to make my dress for it," I say while getting into position much as my father does.

Father hums at that, "Who knows, perhaps you'll meet your own prince charming," with that, he lifted his blade to begin yet another battle.


	2. Shadows of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do your eyes   
> HOLD THE UNIVERSE?"

L O K I

MAIDS MOVED THROUGHOUT THE halls and throne room to prepare every detail quintessential for my brother's departure. Laughter echoed down the halls as servants tended to every need for the future king. With the luminous light, from both the laughter and the sun penetrating the palace, it allowed me to watch as figures chased after those servants. The figure chased after them until they disappear into nothingness, but in a way, still remain - only neglected. Stars are a representation of these figures - overpowered by the sun but still there. Most ignore these figures that follow them in blind loyalty, being an echo of their movements, a lifetime friend, but neglected all the same. It felt at times these figures were the only things that understood me as I walked among them - following behind in blind loyalty, being an echo of movements, a lifetime friend, but in the end, neglected like the rest. The laughter echoing down the halls is where I was meant to be, but I rested among the shadows where I felt more belonging. Thor was the sun in most people's eyes and I am merely the dim star beside him.

"Where are you heading off to?" a voice pulls me from my thoughts and stops me from my path, "I believed you would want to be with your brother before he left?" a gentle hand rested against my shoulder - shielding me with comfort. Tilting my head, I peered into those warm, blue eyes that belonged to my mother. She wore a warm smile as she gestured for me to follow after her and moved away from the library.

"Do you need help with something, mother?" my question goes ignored by her as she guides me down the hall and around the corner to the gardens. A gentle breeze pushes the heavy smell of flowers into my nose. On each side of the stone path was hills of flowers - each more beautiful than the next. Others surrounded trees to contrast against the wood but never stole the others shine.

Glancing over, I noticed my mother wearing a content smile as she looked around the garden, "Remember when I first took you out here?"

Moving my eyes back onto the field of flowers and trees I tried to recall it. Somewhere inside my mountains of memories was the first time I had stepped into the gardens, but it was too buried under the memories spent inside it, "I cannot say I do, mother."

"You were four," the smile on her face never faded as she begins to lead me down the stone path, "I am surprised you don't remember."

"My apologies, mother. It is just buried under other memories," my mother stops and turns to me with a scolding look.

"Like that time you thought it would be humorous to trick your brother?" a smile snuck onto my lips as I remembered that moment. The scolding I received after was anything but fun, yet I remember the look on my brother's face when I shifted from that snake he held to myself. Mother and father didn't believe it was funny that I stabbed him as well, but it all was in good fun.

A laugh falls from my lips as I pictured that moment in my head, "It is one of my most fond memories."

Mother rolled her eyes and huffed, but let her smile come back as she turned and continued walking, "Are you ready for tonight's ball?" she asked me without turning around to look at me.

"I have been ready for it for a week now, mother," this seems to bring back the full smile on her face as she turns her head to look at me over her shoulder. She tilts her head in a gesture for me to continue following her around the gardens. When I fell into step with my mother, I let my eyes look over at her instead of the garden.

The warmth in her eyes never left as she continued to look around the gardens, "Perhaps you will meet the person you will love till the end of times tonight," she wore a smile on her lips in every attempt to persuade me to swoon over her words, "but that means you must socialize. It is the only way you will find someone."

"Love is a weakness, mother," this makes my mother hum and look towards me to try and understand my words.

Mother stopped all movement and turned her body to stare at me fully, "My son, there's a reason love is invisible to everything but our minds. All around creatures have tried to alter it, use it, and weaponize it. Some view love as a weakness to others, an easy advantage to seek the basic desire for dominance. It is a route only those in fear take," her hands grabbed mine and held onto them tight, "The power love beholds more strength than it does weakness. No longer is the burden of all the realms forced onto your shoulders, leaving you to defend it all through every crisis. Instead, you have a shoulder to help you carry those burdens, help you deal with each crisis," a sigh falls from between my mother's lips as she looks down at our hands, "My words fall to ill ears, as the only way you will truly understand them is when you feel love, embody it, and embrace it."

A soft cough makes my mother look over to see a servant bowed before her, "My apologies, my Queen, but some of the maids have questions about some decorations."

My mother nodded before looking back towards me, "I shall see you tonight, my son," and with that, she vanished and followed after the maid.

Her choice of words disturbed me. It wasn't the fact that I would be sharing my burdens with another, but it was the proposition of the basic need - dominance. An animalistic nature inside us Gods to hold claim over anything that our hands could grab. Women are the finest trophies of most Gods. Most do not care much for their wives - seeing them as only a being to bed whenever they wish and show off to other men. Perhaps they truly do love them, but only act as if they don't to spare their contenders a weak advantage. If one was smart, they would use the other half of them as a weapon. Not a weapon to pawn against others, but a strategy to grow stronger with.

My thoughts cloud my mind before I am broken by the familiar laugh booming from the palace. It fit the man himself for what he was called: God Of Thunder. All at once, my thoughts flew away with the wind that hit my face. Before I had a chance to race away into the never-ending realm of flowers, the door flew open and allowed my brother to enter, "Brother!" Stumbling in behind him was Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg - each drunker than the last, "Where have you been?"

"Avoiding you drunks," I quickly respond as I walk to the door to stand in front of my older brother, "Which, wouldn't it be best not to be completely drunk at this ball tonight?"

"Or have a headache in the morn when we leave," a woman grumbled behind the drunk man before Sif shoved Hogun and Volstagg away from the door, "Now, I must deal with these three bickerings like children."

Thor grinned at Sif while reaching and tucking an arm around her shoulders, "Oh, Sif! We are worse than bickering children!"

I rolled my eyes upon my brother's comment before moving through them to head towards the library, "Loki!" I stopped and turned to see my brother moving to chase after me, but Sif clung to the sweet embrace of having the drunk man's arm around her, "Come! You must drink and feast with us since you will not be joining us on our travels!" Thor's voice boomed around the empty halls as he stepped back in, "and no tricks!"

"Ha!" Hogun snorted with laughter, "You just asked the God of Mischief to not perform tricks!"

♚♚♚

An empty wine bottle now laid on the table, awaiting collection from a maid. Throughout the duration of the passing hours, each warrior had grown drunker to the point they made fools of themselves with each slur. The masquerade may perhaps be more entertaining with these fools attending. To watch them make a joke of themselves in front of the whole kingdom, well, the mere thought may have crossed through my mind a few times. Thor slammed his glass to the ground - allowing the broken shards to shatter across the floor - and he leaned back in his seat with a grin, "Another!" he hollered out into the empty room, as mother no doubt had told the maids to stop serving the imbecile and his group of fools anymore. He blinked towards the door before heaving himself up with a groan. His focus shifted to his friends that sat around the table laughing at one another, and without a second thought he spoke up, "Have you guys ever seen breasts?" and all eyes shifted over to the drunk prince, "Like how do women not flaunt them? I would show every man my breasts because damn are they beautiful."

"That would make you the realms whore, Thor," Sif spoke up as she set down her half-empty glass.

Thor waved his hand, "Realms whore or not," he leaned back with a grin, puffing his chest out, "My breasts would be beautiful and that's all that matters." Volstagg scoffed as he took a large bite of whatever he had managed to find to consume.

"Why bother with ladies when you could have food?" he questioned as he glanced around the table - awaiting an answer.

Fandral suddenly gasped and jumped from his seat, "You could have women deliver it to you!" suddenly, all of them burst into an argument as they swayed around drunkenly. A headache that had formed the second my older brother found me now pierced my brain, and I wished it would just take me now.

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots," I mumble before chugging the rest of my wine and setting the glass on the table.

Fandral suddenly turned to point at me, obviously swaying from how drunk he is, "Well, we have to deal with you!"

"...That didn't even..?" my words are cut off as Hogun breaks from his trance to shoot up from his seat.

"You mean not of what you say but what you think," the headache grew increasingly worse as I sighed and pressed my forefinger and thumb against each side of my nose.

"Stop talking in riddles, Hogun!" Sif yelled from her spot as she fell back into her seat and spilled the rest of her wine onto the table. The doors flung open to expose my mother as she glared down at us with her piercing eyes, "Your majesty!" the warriors fell to the floor to bow before her while Thor stumbled up from his seat.

Frigga gave them a soft smile and beckoned them to stand. She looked each of us over before nodding to the door, "You five must go get prepared for the masquerade, and I don't want to see another glass of wine in your hands until then," she's met by submissive agreements from the four as the stumbled from the room with different maids in tow, "Loki?"

"Yes, mother?" I looked over to meet her gaze that rested on me.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Do not make me have to chase you from this room to go get prepared, and do not make me have to drag you down to this ball either. They may be the lucky ones that are leaving, but you are stuck here with me. Do I make myself clear?" she raised an eyebrow as she awaited an answer from me.

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way, mother," with that, I walked past and towards my own chambers to prepare myself for madness.

♚♚♚

The sky lit up in an abundance of colors, illuminating the city in a beautiful glow. A stream of Asgardians, all dressed in their best outfits with a mask to match, flooded through the great doors towards the Great Hall, "Are you worried?" a voice softly hums from beside me. Black eyes glanced up to meet my own before falling back towards the fabric she wrestled with, "for your brother, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three?" her black hair covers her face, but it doesn't hide her eyelashes that flutter with each slow blink.

"They will be fine," a dismissive wave follows my words as the maid stands up. The extra fabric in her arms was draped across her right arm while her left hand wrestled with the black curls in her face.

The maid nods her head, letting her dark curls bounce, and lets a soft smile come across her peach lips, "I have no doubt, my prince," she hums, "You look dashing," she compliments as she steps back, admiring her work. Those peach lips parted as she went to tell more, but the door opened by another maid, much older than the one in front of me, stepped in and bowed.

"My Prince, the Queen has requested your audience in the Great Hall," the older maid looked over to the younger ones, "Nadia, your services are needed elsewhere," she commands before bowing once more and leaving.

Nadia sighed and looked up towards me with a small smirk, "Duty calls us," she winks an eye playfully, "See you later, my prince," she turned graciously on her heels before walking out, letting her dress float across the floor as she left. The silence is welcoming in my room - persuading me, even more, to just stay in here. A book laid unfinished by the unlit gold fireplace, beckoning me to strip myself of this formal attire and read the remaining pages. Sounds of people laughing and talking traveled through my balcony doors. Almost instantly I could feel my mother's eyes scolding me from here. If I wasn't stuck here to feel my mother's wrath I would stay in my bedroom.

The black mask laid by the door, quickly I tied it around and glanced towards my mirror. It wasn't noticeable at first glance that I was who I am, so hopefully, no one will notice either. The lace-covered both eyes before trailing down my jaw on the right side. A grin found its way on my lips as I turned on my heel and pushed my bedroom doors open, stepping into the empty hall and following the sounds of voices. Guards were lined down every hall - expecting a few drunk wanders throughout the night. They didn't say anything as I passed, thankfully, and allowed me to slip down the staircase leading to the ballroom.

Music echoed from the room along with the laughter of many. Slipping in, I look around at the brightly lit room and stand still for a minute gawking - mother truly outdid herself this time. Each wall was coated in a white frost, traveling down to the floor with snow falling with it but disappearing when it got too close. Ice sculptures lined every table - each different from the last. All around, Asgardians drank and talked with one another - surrounding the crowd of dancing couples. A loud crash of thunderous laughter draws my eyes towards the thrones, placed at the far end where my mother and father sat and watched over their people. These thrones were much smaller than the throne in the actual throne room but still fit for a king and queen. Just a few feet away sat the Warriors Three and Thor - all now dressed in more formal wear and circled by their admirers. No one paid much attention as I slipped through the crowd, but before I reached them I stopped and watched from afar.

"How is your mother?" one would ask, "How is your father?" another would follow up on, "How are you?" is the final question before they started a new topic. Maidens flocked in small groups, adjusting one another's far too puffy dresses before waltzing over towards Thor with a flirty smile. It was quite sickening to watch as they carried on as if my existence does not matter. Hundreds of Asgardians surrounded me, but none dared to turn and bat an eye while Thor stood on the other side of the room. It drew me back to my philosophy from this morning - I am just a shadow chasing blindly after this person.

"Are you love-struck by the Prince as well?" a soft voice broke me of my jealous thoughts. As I removed my eyes from my brother, I met a pair of eyes that were a rapturous shade of cerulean blue hidden under a gold mask.

"I beg your pardon?" this makes her turn to look over towards Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three while raising the gold cup to her lips, "What would make you believe such thing?"

The corners of her lips raised and gestured with her eyes to the group of maidens gawking at Thor from afar, "You stare at him as the helpless maidens do," she takes a sip of her wine before lowering it again, exposing her red-stained lips before licking them clean. Blond curls bounced as she turned towards me before a warm flush filled her cheeks - complimenting her extremely well, "My apologies if my question was intruding," she softly apologized before standing up to meet my gaze again.

A demanding question growled from somewhere in my mind. It completely caved in to the ideas I had once rejected and flourished them into more. Somewhere within me, I wished to take this creature and make her mine. She would be the only thing my brother could never have that I did, and that thought filled me with satisfaction. Yet, the demanding question continued to snarl and before any other thought it came tumbling out, "Are you admiring him?"

This creature looked at me and blinked her alluring eyes, it took my whole being not to wed her right here, and suddenly she flashed a small smile that relaxed my whole being, "Thor? He's not my sort of man."

"How so?" I question her, "A creature as beautiful as you could have a prince at the beck and call of marriage."

The flush came back to her cheeks at the compliment, or perhaps because of the wine, as she tilted her head to look at me, "Prince Thor is like the sun," she places the now empty wine glass on the table for collection, "Everyone is too busy admiring the brightest star that they ignore the other stars surrounding it," her cerulean blue eyes gaze towards the crowd around Thor, much like mine, "but come nightfall they decide the stars are more beautiful," she spoke softly as she stared up at me, "I much prefer the stars over the sun," the music bellowed in the background as I took a second to admire this creature more.

A blue dress complimented her curves perfectly - most likely hand-crafted just for her. Her dainty hands stretched nervously before relaxing at her sides and playing with the stitching of gold accents running up the skirt and sides. Suddenly, the music changed tempo and couples grew closer to one another in a passionate cradle. Glancing at the men holding each woman dearly, I felt my arms and legs burn at the thought of holding this creature dearly in my arms as they do, "Would you care to dance?" my question makes her eyes dart up and watch as I bow and hold my hand out. A nervousness sparks in her eyes as she looks at my hand, but when her eyes meet mine it disappears. She slips her small hand into mine, fitting perfectly to me, and relaxed with a sweet smile.

"I would," a smile threatens to slip onto my lips as I guide her towards the dance floor, away from my mother's hawk eyes. The lights twinkled in her eyes as she stepped in front of me, accepting my fingers that entwined with her and my palm pressing against the small of her back. Now, chest to chest, we began to sway alongside the tempo of the music.

Those cerulean blue eyes fluttered shut as she focused on the beat, the same nervousness seemed to be building in her soul, "Just follow my lead," I whisper making her open her eyes and nod, trusting me to take lead. With each step, her blue dress billowed out gracefully, and soon her agile feet synced with mine allowing us to glide around the floor like the other couples. Those blond curls bounced perfectly with each step while her eyes remained focused on me. As we reversed, her hand tightened against mine making me rub my thumb against the back of her hand. Suddenly, a bright smile appeared on her face along with a red hue of color on her cheeks. The lights once again twinkled in her eyes making her even more breathtaking. Her back arched in sync with the other ladies as she bowed back, letting me dip her before pulling her flush back against my body.

"You have a beautiful smile," she hums, her eyes flickering towards my mouth and back up. It was only now I realized I was smiling, which only confirmed my thoughts. The sooner I could call this creature mine the better.

"As do you, milady," the song comes towards the end and we slip away to the edge of the crowd. Her hand never leaving mine as she opens her mouth to ask me something, but a hand grabbing my shoulder stopped her.

Glancing back, I notice Fandral grinning before he eyed the beauty in front of me. She squeezed my hand and nodded towards the nearest door before slipping from my fingers and heading that way, "What the Hel did you tell her? She's a damn beaut," a scoff falls from me as I move back and eye the drunken warrior.

"What do you need?" He places a hand on his chest, acting as if my tone has wounded him deeply.

Fandral gestured towards the other warriors and my brother, "Thor was wondering if you were here. I just happen to notice you dancing with that gorgeous creature while fetching more to drink," he shrugged and looked towards the door, "better not keep her waiting, she might get bored of you and go off to retrieve a new man..." he grins and leans forward, the stench of alcohol radiating from him, "If she does, so kindly point her in my direction," I glare at the warrior, tempted to truly wound him, but he moves and begins his stroll back towards Thor and the others. Watching him trip into the arms of a man was revenge enough for his comment. Yet, a more lovely sight awaited me as I stepped outside the doors.

A young woman stood, her mask laying between her palms while those blue eyes searched the painting before her. As I stepped closer, she turned and bowed her head and smiled, "and here I thought you had left," she teases me while stepping forward. The moon greeted her almost instantly, letting her glow even more. If the realms could have a single definition for beauty - it would be this woman right here. Colors from the painting illuminate onto her olive skin, painting her in the most fluorescent colors. I have traveled through many realms and seen many women, but none seemed to compete with her. Lifting my hands, I untie the mask and let it fall just as realization dawns onto her face. A deep blush burns her cheeks as she quickly bows, "my apologizes, my prince, if I had known I was talking to you I would not have been so informal."

"It is quite alright," my hands on hers make her relax and glance up, slowly standing back up straight, "May I have your name?"

"Astra," her smile beams as she relaxes at my touch, "Now I just feel ridiculous," a snort from me makes her giggle - a heartwarming sound to hear. Astra's eyes softened as she stared up at me, "I still meant what I said, about your smile, my prince. You should smile more often."

The warmth from her fingertips almost draws me to pull her close and never let go, "If I see you more often I'll have every reason to smile more," my words light the blush back, making me burn with satisfaction again. The sounds of music and laughter drown out behind us, besides the occasional giggle from drunk couples escaping the public eye, "Walk with me?" Astra nods, gratefully, and accepts my arm. She allows me to lead her down the hall towards the door leading outside, a guard steps forward to warn us off but steps back upon seeing me. We continue down the hall until we're alone allowing me to glance over. I expect her to move closer upon the sight of the weapon but she stays by my side with a confident gaze, "Weapons do not intimidate you?"

Astra looks up at my voice, suddenly disturbing the peaceful silence around us, "My father is a blacksmith if weapons intimidated me after being around them my whole life... well, what type of daughter would I be?" the stars light up in her eyes as I open the door and let her slip out. An audible gasp slips from her as she takes in the sights of the garden, "Woah."

Hopefully, those beautiful eyes see the beauty of the garden and infer that it's how she looks in mine, "Your father is the blacksmith?" her eyes gaze back as she nods her head up and down, "Do you help him?"

"Some days, when he needs extra hands," Astra slips back beside me, walking with me through the gardens, "My mother used to make armor, but now it is more like a hobby for her. Most days, my father and I are out practicing."

"Practicing?" my amused tone strikes a grin on her lips as she bumps her hip against mine.

"Yes, my prince," Astra slips from my side, heading towards the large tree in the middle that swayed in the wind - white leaves covering its branches. It glowed under the bright moon and stars, making it even more alluring, "I could hold my own against you," she winks an eye back at me while stopping to admire the endless waves of flowers.

"Don't get cocky over there - I have fought in many battles," she giggles at my words before turning and heading forward to stand under the tree - getting a better look at the garden. Astra brushed her gold curls back as the wind fought to push them. In her attempts, she let one strand fall forward to lay on the right side of her face.

Against the moon, her eyes glowed of ice and froze me in my spot, "Your garden is beautiful," she compliments, eyes of ice scanning over the endless stream of flowers - even they seemed stunned by her beauty to stop swaying against the wind. I watched her lift her head towards the white petals on the tree, a soft smile exposed her pearly teeth, "Well-kept," Astra adds before the wind cradles her face, brushing that lone strand of gold back.

A wave of petals washed from the branches like rain, some landing in Astra's hair, and the others all around her. I couldn't seem to bother as I took a step forward, lifting my hand to pluck a petal from her hair before brushing that lone strand back, "You are rather beautiful yourself, Lady Astra," her eyes lifted upon my compliment to meet my own.

"Thank you, my prince," she mummers, "However, a few drinks and compliments will not have me following you to your chambers," Astra winks a cerulean eye before moving a step back.

"I would hope not," a grin settled on my lips, watching her prance around like the vixen she is, "I enjoy a challenge."

Astra looked over her shoulder at me, a playful smile on her lips, "Is that all I am? A challenge you wish to beat?" she beckoned me to her side, which I happily obliged, "Cause if that is your wish, there is a line you'll have to join," I held my arm out which Astra took in her own, allowing me to guide her around the garden.

"Confident, are we?" Astra smiled as she practically floated across the stone walkways beside me.

"I did have a few drinks, my prince, forgive me," with my other hand, I guided Astra to stand in front of me.

Our hands joined together, and I was tempted to pull her against my frame, the warmth from her hands flushed my arms as I stared down at her eyes, "Lady Astra-" my words were cut off by a timid person clearing their throat making my head turn to look over my shoulder.

The maid from earlier, Nadia, bows her head submissively, "I apologize for interrupting you, my prince, but your mother seeks an audience with you," her black eyes drifted up towards the lady's in front of me, "Shall I tell her you are occupied with other things?" I almost said yes, but Astra squeezed my hand and shook her head no.

"No, tell her I will be there shortly," Nadia nodded, sparing Astra one more glance, before she disappeared back down the trails, "I dearly hate to cut our night short, milady."

"As do I, but you are the prince," a flower is placed between my palms, the white color glowed even more under her gaze, "and my parents must be wondering where I am," her fingers trail down my hands before they fall away, "I hope to see you again," Astra bows, her eyelids fluttering down to hide those gorgeous eyes, "My prince," those words sent shivers running down my spine. The mere thought of this woman baring the title as my queen drove me to the brink of insanity. Almost as sweet as a siren's voice on a lonesome night. Those eyes could get her whatever she desired. A growl almost formed as I watched her graciously walk away - a natural sway in each step. Whether if it was the alcohol-consuming our minds or if there was an invisible tie around us tugging us together, every inch of that creature's being would completely and utterly belong to me - and I to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, how has your day/night been? These two have finally met and are beginning to understand the attraction towards love. Now the story of Loki and Astra begins - I am so excited to experience your emotions and thoughts throughout the book the more I write it.


	3. Exceedingly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beauty in the eye of  
> THE BEHOLDER."

A S T R A

ALL EVENTS CORRESPONDING with last night flooded my mind as the sun poured through my window. A hushed scuffle of feet echoed somewhere within my house - chased after with the smell of freshly baked goods. Pulling the covers over my body I attempted to get just a second more of sleep, but the wood door leading to my room opened and in stepped my mother. Her nightgown swayed along with her as she hip-bumped my door close and walked over to sit beside me on my bed, "Good morning, my dear," her dainty fingers brushed through my loose hair, "I have breakfast," those words made me instinctively inhale the delicious smell now filling my room. It was tempting to sit up and reach for the goodness laying on the platter across my mother's lap, but with one glance I could tell she wanted something.

"Only after you tell me what you wish to speak about," a smile graced my mother's face as she turned to trap me under her gaze. A warm shine covered her green eyes - brightening them even more.

"Well, since you asked-" my mother slightly narrowed her eyes and allowed a smirk to creep onto her pink lips, "Who was that man you were dancing with last night?" she leans back, watching amusingly as I sit up and push myself against the wall in one quick movement, "Don't even start on that he was no one. The way you two held each other? Sneaking out into the hallway? Disappearing and then returning blushing, smiling, and as giddy as you were when you saw a fairy for the first time," my mother holds up a finger, pointing it at me as if she was preparing it to scold me.

"He is merely a man, mother. I must admit, I did enjoy our conversation while in the hall," the beautiful garden flushed my memory along with the prince. His blue eyes seemed to capture the stars and create a whole night sky inside them. I had expressed the beauty I found in the garden, but that man was far more beautiful in my eyes last night - completely and utterly memorizing me, "-but our words shall stay between us."

My mother sighed but smiled, "You will tell me one day," she swore as she slid the platter of food into my lap, "Eat up," my mother stood and walked over towards a chest - when it opened a soft creak echoed along with fabric rustling around, "You haven't worn this dress in few months," the grey fabric is lifted and hung between my mother's dainty hands.

"The weather would not allow me," I hum before eating the fruit delicately laid out of me. My mother laid it out across my bed before moving to stand at the end, "I assume that's a hint I should wear it?"

"Well, I assume you will be seeing this mysterious suitor again," my mother grinned, "plus, with the Festival of Ostara nearing the weather seems to be getting better."

I hum once again in response to my mother, "I know, the children grow excited about the egg hunt and women gush of being blessed by Frigga," I begin to eat the bread - enjoying the sweetness that tainted my tongue, "I cannot wait for the fresh smell of flowers."

"Neither can I," my mother's eyes landed on the book beside my bed, "Have you already finished that?" My mother knew the answer before I could even open my mouth - as a breathy laugh falls from her, "You truly are something else, my child," she smiles warmly at me, "Tell Selda I say hello," with those words, she whisked herself towards the door making her nightgown billow out, "Return home quickly," A playful grin settles on her face, "unless your mysterious suitor seeks your attention," she winks a green eye at me making my blue ones roll but a smile to come across my face, "Just be careful, with Prince Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three leaving today it may be crowded in the plaza."

"Of course, mother."

♚♚♚

Asgard appears to have a brighter glow today - but perhaps I am biased. It gleams under the sun but casts many shadows across the realm. Those shadows are far too often forgotten by the warm gaze of the sun, but once the sun's attention rests on them - it's magnificent. Nobody can seem to look away, or perhaps it is only me that is so captured by shadows cast by the sun. Glancing away from the castle and city, I watched my grey dress sway with the wind in perfect harmony. Almost resembling the way my dress swayed the night before. The roses alongside the path seemed to grow as I walked past; those colors flourishing into a brighter shade and daring my thoughts to run back towards Loki.

Sounds of children laughing filled the air and allowed me to pull my running thoughts away from flowers, dancing, and the prince to spot Julia sitting on top of her stone porch with her daughter in her lap - two boys raced around the yard holding wooden swords, "Avery, not so rough!" Julia softly scolded her eldest boy making him sheepishly apologize before turning back to the battle at hand. A smile found my lips as I watched the warming scene before my eyes rested on her youngest babe - surprised to find her already watching me closely. Julia followed her daughter's gaze and a wide smile spread across her face. She waved like a mad-woman drawing her boys' attention towards me as well, "Lady Astra! C'mere!" her brown hair waved like crazy in the wind, almost like it was beckoning me closer too. The boys lost interest in me and quickly turned back towards their battle as I joined their mother on the porch step, "How are you?"

"I am well," my eyes glance to her daughter as I smile and hold my finger out as a greeting towards the small child, "and you?" slowly, her daughter reached out to grab my finger and squeeze.

"I am well, no extra children today," Julia sighed at that, "It's always nice to just have my children and I," her gaze shifted down to her daughter, "so..." quickly her eyes locked with mine and the same smirk my mother had worn came across her face, "Who was that man you disappeared with last night?"

I shake my head at her question, sighing but overall smiling at the teasing glint in her eyes. My fingers fiddled with my dress - suddenly I was much more interested in fabric than life around me, "That seems to be the question of the day," Julia lets out a breathy laugh making me follow after, "-but as I told my mother, he was a man I met at the Gala. I do not wish to indulge in details of who he is right now," a disappointed visage takes over Julia before she swats her hand towards my arm, "What is that for?"

"Not spilling details," she playfully glares at me, "What else would it be for?" my shrug enlightens her to smack my bicep again before tucking her arms back around her daughter, "Where are you off to this morn? To see the prince, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three off? I never took you as the type."

"What type?" Julia sits up straighter, brushing back her daughter's curls while smiling gently. The soft exterior Julia held as she watched her youngest drift between sleeping or adventuring was warming. Never has a maiden such as Julia been questioned for her motherly instincts and it was clear why. In her arms, the curly-haired baby flashed a gummy smile back as her mother tickled her soft skin - practically glowing as the other two were in the yard.

"You know the type," she murmurs, her eyes never leaving her gorgeous babe, "seeking the attention of Prince Thor and the Warriors Three."

The same butterflies swarmed my stomach as I sat up straighter. I looked to the sky - seeing the same object I had compared Prince Thor to the night before. It blinded my eyes almost instantly, but in the softest glow sat a bunch of stars. These stars easily resembled the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, but it was not Prince Thor, Sif, or the warriors I sought to see - but Prince Loki. Instead of admitting my true attention to both my mother and Julia, I held up my book, "I wish to speak with Selda about this book."

"Why, of course," Julia winked at me, her next words cut off by the boys calling out. Both our eyes looked over to watch a man, covered in Asgardian armor, "Well, if it isn't my darling husband. I thought you were to guide the Warriors Three and Prince Thor to the Bifrost?" the man lifted his large hands, pulling the helmet from his head just as the two boys jumped to attack him, "Boys," Julia sighed before giggling as her husband scooped them up.

"Good day, Sven," my words perked the dark eyes of the man - a friendly grin appearing under his dark stubble. The second Julia rose from her relaxed position I found myself rising to stand beside her.

"I am, but I wished a meal from my lovely wife," Sven's voice is gruff and heavy - rumbling low and deadly as he stands up free from the captivity of his sons, "If you could spare some time, of course," Julia merely nodded, a closed-lipped smile as she slipped her daughter into my arms. A whine fell from the child as she watched her mother retreat into the house - and the boys scampered off to play with their father's helmet, "Lady Astra, how are you?" Sven moved forward, adjusting his long hair from covering his round face.

"I am well, and you?" My fingers brushed through the little one's hair in every attempt to soothe her whines.

Sven let out a long sigh, adjusting his armor as he walked towards me, "It has been a long day," he mummers, brushing the cold metal covering his fingers against his daughter's cheek. Her reaction was to dive into my shoulder and away from the cold, "Ah, don't like the cold, kid?" his daughter made no move to look at him. Those dark eyes watched his daughter carefully before moving them up to meet my own. Without noticing, my mind urged my body to take a step back just as Sven's hand darted and grabbed my bicep. The metal pinched my skin - irritating it. As I made my way to pull my arm from his grasp, he tightened his hand and leaned closer, "I saw you with Loki last night," his breath hit my ear making unpleasant goosebumps run down my neck.

"As did others," my voice cuts through the tense air, "Now, I am asking kindly for you to unhand me," his grip only tightened making my eyes narrow and his daughter cry out.

"Think wisely of the consequences, Astra," Sven growled as my bicep began to go numb from his grip, "before you run off to become his whore," he hissed before letting go of my arm just as I flung it back. A burn filled my bicep as blood rushes back through my arm - following the burn of my fingers as I pulled his daughter closer to me and further from him.

The door opening broke my gaze from Sven as Julia gracefully stepped down the stairs, "Here you are," her tone was curt towards him. I could only see the back of her, but her posture screamed it all, "I assume you won't be home tonight again?"

"Afraid not," Sven gave her a quick pull of his lips, "Duty calls," he looked over towards his sons, "Boys, my helm!" almost instinctively the boys stopped messing with it and handed it to their father as if it was the plague.

All of us watched as he retreated down the road and out of sight - my gaze staying until Julia slips her daughter from my hold, "I suppose you should get to Selda's now," I let my gaze rest on Julia, her eyebrows low as she stares at her crying daughter, "It's lunchtime for the children anyways," without another word, she moved inside the house. The boys stood there and watched their mother disappear inside the house, "Boys!"

"Coming!" the youngest bolted inside, but the oldest moved to stand in front of me.

"Take care of her," he nods at my request, accepting my hand that ruffles his hair before retreating inside.

♚♚♚

Asgardians flocked the streets in an attempt to see Prince Thor, Sif and Warriors Three off. The loud buzz of excitement echoed through the whole town square and it made the air lighter than what it had been. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to step into the heavily busy plaza that was full of maidens, children, and men. Ignoring the hungry gaze of men I rushed over to Selda's stand that was luckily not busy, "Ah, Lady Astra!" upon seeing the smiling, wise woman waving at me I felt all uneasiness I felt fade away, "Back so soon?" Selda hummed as she took the book from my hands to see my bookmarks, "Ah, I figured you'd want to discuss these parts."

"Why, of course," I giggle as the older woman shook her head in fake disappointment, "My mother says hello."

"Tell that lady to come visit," Selda snorted, "I do truly miss that child," a trumpet interrupted us followed by Asgardians gasping and shuffling away. Turning my body, I watched guards on both feet and horses yell for a path to be formed while Prince Thor followed behind waving at his people - Mjölnir rested on his side and glittered in the sun proudly. With just his appearance, the plaza seemed to fall to their knees and gush at the sun. Just behind him trailed Sif and the Warriors Three, but behind them rode Loki upon his black horse. He seemed only to glow more than he did the night before - adding onto this magnetic pull I feel towards the prince. Even if I shouldn't, I couldn't deny the fact I found Loki both attractive and alluring, "You're staring," Selda whispered beside me - an amused tone filling her voice. It was simple to deny her accusation, but watching Loki follow behind the others on his horse was far more appealing. A grin curved onto his lips as he passed his people, and that grin made my heart fall to my stomach. In that instant, Loki turned his head and locked eyes with me, and before I could look away he smiled. It turned him from handsome to divine in a split second. A call of his name from Thor makes Loki break our gaze and head towards the call.

"I do not know much about him," the words slip from between my lips as I watch Loki vanish, "-but it does not stop this attraction I feel for him," I turned back towards Selda - taking note of her observant gaze on me, "We met at the Gala last night... and we danced," I could almost still feel the way his fingers entwined with mine, and how his arm drew me closer against him, "I didn't know it was him while we danced," Selda grinned, placing her face in her hand as she listened to me, "I thought perhaps it was the alcohol, but it appears Loki has captured my thoughts. He showed me the royal gardens, they were beautiful, Selda, but he was more so. The moon's pale glow highlighted his features," a blush spread across my cheeks as I noticed the starry look in Selda's eyes, "My apologies, I did not mean to get caught up in my thoughts."

"Nonsense," Selda smiled, "You are smitten, and Loki would be a fool not to be smitten by you," a light sparks in her eyes - swirling like a shooting star across the sky, "You remind me of your father, he could never stop talking about how beautiful your mother was. Every day he stopped by this stand just to admire your mother from afar, until finally, I pushed that young man in her direction and-" Selda looked at me softly, a warm smile spreading across her lips, "the rest was history," her attention turned towards the book in front of her, "I assume you are like your father, admiring from afar when you could easily admire up close."

Heat consumed my cheeks as I looked down at the book laid on the counter, "He is a prince, Lady Selda, and most importantly he is a God," I run a single digit down the page of the book in front of me, "How could I ever know I am doing enough for his needs?"

Selda squinted her eyes, "Sexually or mentally?" All air caught in my throat at her words, "I have books if you are worried about how to sexually satisfy a ma-"

"Selda!" I quickly reach to grab her hands and look around for any wandering eyes, "I am not worried about that," until now, "What if I'm not the mate he needs?"

"How will you know you're not the mate he needs if you never try?" her words quiet my thoughts for a second, pondering the validity of her statement, "You have never been one to back down from a challenge," Selda squeezed my hands making me look up, "So, why start now?"

In our silence, I was far too distracted by Selda to hear the footsteps approaching us until a voice spoke behind me, "Good morning, ladies," a mischievous grin on Selda's lips broadened at the voice. I turned my attention to lock my eyes on Loki who stood straight with a gentle smile but mischievous eyes, "Lady Astra, it is a pleasure to be graced in your presence again," his hand grabbed mine as he bowed and let his warm lips press against my knuckles, "You look radiant this morning," heat rose in my cheeks as I locked my eyes with his dark blue ones.

"Thank you, my prince," is all I could seem to muster out as Loki stood up - his height making me have to lift my head to fully admire him, "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Damn right it is," Selda snorted behind us, "I have never seen this girl so interested in a male before," a smile formed on her face and she gazed at us - it was only now I realized his hand hadn't let go of mine.

"Is that so?" Loki grinned as he looked back down at me, "I must say, I am truly honored," he glanced back at Selda, "I assume you own this?" Loki gestures towards the book stand.

Selda nods and waves her hands, "Why, of course. It could never compete with the size of the library inside the castle," her gaze moved across the books she owns, "but it is wondrous in itself," Selda looked back from her books to smile, "Astra, you should probably begin your way home."

Loki's hand letting go of mine drew my gaze back to him - only to watch him offer his arm to me, "May I accompany you, milady?" Without a thought, I let my arm entangle with his and my feet to match beside his - our bodies now side-by-side with the others.

"You may, my prince," I look back with just enough time to watch Selda wink before Loki whisked me forward.

Guards stepped forward from where they stood to await the prince, "You may return to the castle," Loki waved his open hand at them, "I will return soon," without a question, they nodded and began their tromp back towards the castle. With eyes locked on the royal guards, Loki guided me away from the plaza till it was nothing but the backs of stands in view. Yet, he didn't look to me to lead the way. Instead, he began walking us in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I look up towards the prince who smiled down at me. A strand of black hair fell forward and framed the side of his face - allowing me to admire his defined cheekbones.

"There is a place that has remarkable sweets," he made a gesture with his hands to elaborate his statement, "You don't mind if we stop there before heading to your house, do you?" I couldn't stop the contagious smile that spread across my face. Loki stopped and let his gaze rest on me alone.

Squeezing gently at his clothed arm, I leaned up slightly and nodded my head in agreement, "I don't mind at all, my prince," Loki smiled before he began to lead me down the stoned path.

"I'm glad, it would've been awkward if you had denied," I giggled at his words as we walked into the bakery. Instantly, just like I did this morning, I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of the goods and felt my mouth water. Opening my eyes, I felt my breath skip a beat at how beautiful it was inside. A stone wall stood between the front of the back with a small, candlelit chandelier hanging in the middle. Along the sides near the front were bookcases and following the walls were small tables couples could undoubtedly sit at.

An older man appeared from behind the stone wall, wiping his hands as he walked up to the counter, "Welcome!" he looked up and smiled, "Loki!" the prince smiled as he untwined our arms but placed a hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the counter.

"Erik, always a pleasure to see you," the two shared a handshake before Loki looked down at me, "Lady Astra, I'd love for you to meet Erik, one of the finest bakers I've seen in all the realms."

"Oh, you flatter me," Erik chuckled before taking my hand, "Now, aren't you a beautiful lady. Loki must really be using his charms on you."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Erik. Might I say, your establishment is beautiful," my eyes glanced around at the well-taken care of flowers littering the bookcases and vases all around.

Erik chuckled, "Ah, so you're a flatter too," I look back at the smiling man that adjusted his glasses, "What can I get you two? It's on the house," I now looked towards the handsome prince beside me, assuming he had more of a sense of direction for these sweets.

"We'll take a strawberry shortcake, extra Norse berries," Loki hummed after one quick glance towards the menu.

"Coming right up!" Erik's enthusiasm showed in both his voice and work. Once the older baker disappeared behind the stone wall I looked up at the prince who I found to already be staring at me.

A warmth cascaded from my heart and seemed to freeze my arms at my sides all while creating a buzz in my fingertips. It was quite confusing to think about - why I could feel at my fingertips but the rest of my arm was numb. All I could do was admire the tiny flakes of green hidden under the dark blue shade that remained locked on mine - enchanting me even more, "...So," I whisper softly, not wanting to break the atmosphere surrounding us, "what does a prince as you do in a day?"

Loki let out a soft, quick, breath laugh through his nose, "Mostly deal with my idiotic brother and his three pals, but I enjoy reading much as you do. It's just hard to find a quiet place inside the castle," I nod slightly, almost sympathetically for him. It never occurred how lucky I am to be able to run off to the solitude of the forest and read without any disturbance, but as the Prince of Asgard he has an immense amount of duties he must be upheld to do, "I assume you can enjoy a book in the comfort of your room?" It was my turn to let out a soft, quick, breathy laugh through my nose.

"My father is a blacksmith with his workshop built onto our house. It's hard to be allowed to sleep in before he's up and working. I've learned to just take my book and head into the forest," Loki nods his head slightly to show he's listening, "You must sneak into the Gardens to find some source of solitude," this time he nods in agreement to my words.

"Here you two are," Erik places the cake between us, "I do hope you two enjoy," he grins as he steps back and allows Loki to pick up the plate and nod his gratuitousness towards the baker.

"Thank you," Erik smiles and nods his head before turning behind the stone wall as Loki entwines our arms and guides us back outside.

Loki scoops up a piece of the strawberry shortcake with a single Norse berry and holds it up, "I believe you deserve the first bite, milady," we both stop in sync, standing off by the path where the stone turns to dirt and uphill. Loki coaxed the bite into my mouth before pulling it out - instantly my tastebuds began to sing for more as I chewed the sweetness up while humming, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" I lift my hand up to cover my mouth before pointing a finger at the cake, "That's one of the best things I have ever tasted!" Loki chuckles while fetching another bite for me before indulging himself in one, "Erik truly is a marvelous baker," I'm quickly fed another bite of the cake.

Loki nods from the mouthful he has - some escaping to the corner of his mouth. I couldn't stop the giggle that escapes me as I lean up and use my thumb to wipe the cake away. My fingers brush against his smooth, pale skin and for a second I feel the urge to just rest my palm on his cheek - to whisper sweet promises that he needs and ones I can fulfill without a doubt. Hoping he didn't notice, I pull my hand back and wipe the smear on the empty plate, "Thank you, milady," he whispers before throwing the garbage in a barrel to be properly collected and disposed of - something I have read Midgardians struggle to do, "Now, shall we get you home?" It was tempting to say no and just stay at this moment, but when Loki took my arm I began the walk back home.

"So, besides books and training... what else do you enjoy doing?" Loki glanced at me before returning his gaze ahead.

I glance over towards the trees outlining the countryside, "Adventuring," the word slips from my mouth as I look up towards the prince, "What about you?" I move my body closer to jostle him slightly, "What does the Prince of Asgard do?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders, "Besides the mandatory duties I balance, reading, and training... I do indulge myself in the works of magic," he grins at me as we follow the curve around the hill - my homecoming into view.

"Incredible," I breathe out, "I would assume it's taken much practice to be able to do what you can, God of Mischief," a playful grin settles in my lips as Loki narrows his eyes and grins.

"You are daringly humorous, milady," he retorts back as we emerge from the dirt path to a randomly stoned one.

I shrug while grinning, stopping in front of my front door, "I thought I'd give it a try," a soft chuckle erupts from us both before Loki looks at my front door longingly for a second.

Loki forced a small smile on his lips as he looked down at me, "I assume this is your home? It is quite beautiful."

"It is, much different from the castle I would assume?" Loki nods at my words as he looks around the house before back down at me, "Thank you for the wonderful time, my Prince."

Loki took my hand in his as he bowed down, "The pleasure was all mine, Lady Astra," his lips pressed against my knuckles before he slowly stood up and dropped my hand.

As I walked inside my house - I felt a tingle rush to my fingertips and a blush spread across my face, "Astra, dear? Is that you?" my mother's voice called from behind the stone wall, "Astra?" she turned the corner, her blond hair bunched into a bun, a soft glow radiating from her, "Did he walk you home?" a grin settled on my mother's lips as she moved forward - a cloth in hand to wipe her fingers. As she reached for the door, I quickly moved in front to block her, "Stubborn girl."

"I am your daughter," a shocked gasp fell from her, one hand coming to dramatically press against her chest. A giggle fell from my lips as my mother smacked me with the cloth before shaking her head.

"You know, just for that you have to help me prepare dinner," she winks an eye as she turns and struts down the hall and around the corner. Suddenly, her head popped back around the corner, "That was not a choice."

Chasing down the hall, I feel the same tingle still radiating in my body as I turn the corner, "What are we preparing tonight?" my mother was standing by her counter, continuing to slice away the skin and seeds from slices of apples. Reaching up, I pull my hair back into a bun, similar to my mother's, tucking back the loose strands. Picking up the spare knife on the counter, I carefully walk over to join my mother in her task.

"While you were out flirting all day with this mysterious suitor - your father decided he wished to go fishing," a sigh fell from her lips, but a happy, loving gleam filled her green eyes, "Consequently, instead of working on my project I was pulled out to the river to fish," she brushed the peels aside before looking over at me. Wiping her hands on her apron, my mother let her gaze focus on me, "You should know that before you are running off to marry this mysterious man. Husbands are like small children. It took my years to teach your father to cook, and I never truly have time for my project."

A giggle spills from between my lips as I listened to my mother compare her husband to a child, "Than I shall teach my suitor before we marry, that way he's true husband material," I joke with my mother but have no intent on changing a man into something he does not wish to be.

"Marry?" a low voice booms from the back door as my father, cloaked in a tunic rolled up to his sleeves and sweat, strides in through the backdoor, "Who is marrying?" he sets down three trouts, all gutted and cooked. He uses my mother's rag to wipe his hands clean along with his forehead where his brown hair clung to the skin.

My mother smiled as she practically pranced like a vixen over to her husband, "Oh, our dear daughter, my Arne," her hand curls around the back of my father's neck, "The mysterious suitor I was telling you of was what consumed our daughter's day," she quickly slips around her husband and nudges him towards me - almost encouraging him to ask. My mother winks at me before grabbing the bowl of salt and addressing the three, cooked trout.

"A suitor? Whom?" my father narrowed his eyes, a question building up in his blue eyes, "Do we know this suitor?"

"Oh, she won't tell," my mother grinned, "but I believe we do and that is why she won't indulge in details," the wooden plates are dished out, the cooked trout placed on each with a few slices of apples on the side.

"Well," my father pulled out two seats before pulling out his own. My mother and I moved to sit in those open chairs on each side of my father, "Our daughter will have time to tell this tale while we hunt in two days," he grinned at me and winked before taking a bite of his fish, "As you, my dear, will have time to work on your project," he winked at my mother now - making a blush form across her cheeks. In the dying sun, a glow seeped into our home and allowed tranquility to spread across us - it seems to me that only a war could ruin our tranquility now.


	4. Sweet Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sprinkle a little  
> FAIRY DUST."

A S T R A

THE CLANG OF A HAMMER smacking down on a dagger echoed through my house. In the last of preparations for the hunt, both my mother and father were preoccupied with small things. The tea and biscuits I had just finished made my mother lookup for just a quick second, "It smells delicious," In front of me, my mother was sitting by the front window while sewing a tunic my father had ripped. Concentration seemed to be the one thing my mother chased but with the loud clanging she could not achieve it, "Arne!" my mother threw the shirt onto her lap while glaring towards the door to the workshop, "You've been at that since this morning. How can you not be done yet?" If her annoyance wasn't clear in her tone - it was in her body language. Her posture was stiff and straight, shoulders were lifted to the point the curve of the bone showed, and her eyes were glaring towards the door as my sweat-dripping father emerged from the workshop. 

A worried laugh falls from his lips as he lifts a rose, though drooping, for my mother to see, "My deepest apologies, Ingrid. Shall this rose make up for your inconvenience?" my mother rolled her eyes and stood up from her spot and in a few quick strides stood in front of my father, "You look beautiful," his fingers brushed back her golden hair to tuck it behind her ear - exposing the flush of color in her skin to me. Leaning up on her tiptoes, my mother caressed my father's cheek - it was similar to the way I had found myself caressing Loki's the day before. 

"Flattery won't make me swoon, Arne," those words made stars light up in my father's eyes. A source of significance must taint those words as my father smiles down at my mother. A soft giggle bubbles from her as the two share a quick kiss before a gentle, yet noticeable, knock comes from our front door, "Who could that be at such hour?" My mother moved to the front door with both my father and me following after, "Good evening, what can I assist you with at such hour?"

A feminine voice came out from hiding behind the door and my mother, "I hate to be a bother at such hour, but is Lady Astra here?" My mother looked over her shoulder at me, a questioning look on her face before she turned back and smiled at the unknown lady. As the door opened all I could do was gawk at the beauty this woman beheld - her dark hair was neatly tucked in a pristine bun to show off the contoured grooves of her neck and collarbones, it was as if the sun had kissed her skin with the way she glowed, and her face seemed to be handcrafted by Frigga herself. It was only now that it clicked that this was the maid from the night Loki and I met. 

The undyingly, natural beauty courtesies before me - grabbing each side of her simple nude dress, "Lady Astra," she stands back up and smiles, exposing pearly white teeth behind her peach lips, "I am Nadia. I have something for you," her black eyes glance towards my parents that stood behind me - a quick, friendly smile was sent to them before Nadia met my gaze again, "Is there a place we can talk in private?" once again, a gorgeous smile peeks onto her face - making her even more beautiful.

"Of course, follow me," a buzz fills my fingers as I guide this beauty through my house and to my bedroom - attempting to ignore the questioning gaze from my parents. Questions swarm my mind as I enter my room and close the wooden door behind us. A sudden timidness pulls at my heart as I look up to meet the gaze of this woman.

Nadia smiles, almost sensing my sudden reluctance, and she places a letter in my hands. It was far too delicately wrapped in red thread and stamped to be from anywhere but the castle, "From Prince Loki," her delicate hands fall to her sides as she rubs the wrinkles in her dress, "Shall I wait as you read it or return back to the castle?" A twinkle shines in her dark eyes while she glances down at the letter to my gaze.

I stare carefully at the letter unsuspecting of the contents inside. Licking my lips, I push back the timidness rising within my body and pluck the thread away. As the red thread dropped, I glanced towards the patiently waiting Nadia, "Please, do wait. Feel free to have some tea and biscuits," a warm light sparked in her black eyes at the mention of tea and food, "If my parents ask, just tell them it's a letter but not from who or from where." 

Nadia's eyebrows curved in confusion at my words, "Are you ashamed to let them know whom you speak so dearly to?" her voice raised an octave as she made no attempts to suppress her curiosity. 

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment, "Not at all. I have no reason to be ashamed..." my voice trails off as I look back at the letter, "I just want to focus on Loki, not that he is our prince," a softness overtakes Nadia's eyes as she nods and takes my hands in hers.

"I understand. My lips are sealed," Nadia squeezes my hands before she leaves me to the solitude of my thoughts. With a soft breath, I pulled the thread away and let it fall in shambles on my bed - allowing me to pull the letter open and lay in my hands ready to read.

Lady Astra,

Would it be rushed if I disclosed in this letter that I cannot wait to see you again? My mother worries over the finer details in the festival that is fast approaching, but I cannot seem to be of any assistance to her. You, Lady Astra, are all I can seem to focus on. I want to see you again - if you would see me. However, I am afraid I cannot seem to find a moment to spare besides late at night, and a creature as beautiful as you needs her rest. Usually, when I walk through the gardens I admire the beauty of all it has to offer. I must admit while walking through the gardens after our time together yesterday - I was far more preoccupied with thinking of you. You said something to me during our sacred time together. It was after I told you I enjoy a challenge, you looked at me with such ferocious confidence, and you said, "Is that all I am? A challenge you wish to beat? Cause if that is your wish, there is a line you'll have to join." Lady Astra, I have never met a woman so blindingly beautiful and confident as you. 

The God of Mischief and Prince of Asgard,  
Loki

A rush of life coursed through my veins as I finished reading the letter. The pad of my fingertips carefully traced the edge of the letter before I laid it on my bed. It feels as if Loki had placed a sword down in front of me and challenged me to duel, but what we both want to win is mutual. However, it seemed the only thing we are fighting is who will lay their sword down first and when one of us did - would we walk away? 

Standing from my bed, I moved over to my desk where a small stack of paper with a feather and ink beside it laid. It would be ill-minded of me to not respond to such an endearing letter, right? Well, such an endearing from the Prince. As I dunked the tip of the feather into the ink, Sven's words from earlier crept into my mind. It was demeaning of him to hiss such words at me as if I had no sense of direction within my thoughts. I may be young, but at least I know better than to bed every women I see when I have one of the best at home.

Prince Loki,

I wish to see you again, but I am afraid I share the same predicament with time. My father wishes to take me out hunting before the festival - we leave in the morning. If it is not too bold of me to say, I know of a few places hidden from the public eye that we could spend a few moments alone. You wrote compliments of my beauty within your letter - something humbling to most ladies. There is a saying my mother says when my father serenades her in compliments, "Flattery won't make me swoon." It is easy for girls my age to only revolve around becoming the wife to someone, but I live for much more than that. There are many realms I wish to go, creatures I wish to see, people I wish to meet. You captivate me, Loki, and I truly hope we can see each other again soon. 

The Blacksmith's Daughter and An Asgardian,  
Astra

Standing from the desk, I wandered over to my bed to grab the precious letter while mine dried. The small shelf beside my bed held a few gifts of journals and books which provided a secure hiding spot from my parents - at least, I hope it does. The sounds of gentle laughter echoed from the kitchen as I stood near my door. Grabbing the drying letter, I whisk myself from my room and down the hall to the circular kitchen, "There's the lady of the hour!" my father grins towards me, "Have you finished your love letter?"

My finger clam up as I glance towards the woman sitting perfectly in the kitchen chair. Nadia winks, "Oh, I don't believe our seamstress is your daughter's secret admirer," Nadia teased as she stood up, "I do thank you for your gracious time, the biscuits and tea were delicious, Ingrid and Arne!" My mother smiles even brighter at that and helps Nadia tie her hood, "I do apologize for my abrupt visit, I assume I'll be making more if the seamstress has anything to say about it," Nadia practically floats to stand beside me, her hood up to frame her face beautifully as she takes the dried note from my hands, "I'll make sure this gets to the seamstress immediately," Nadia winks and grins at me before heading to our front door, "Good night!" I followed after the young maid to the front door, poking my head out so my parents wouldn't hear.

"Thank you," Nadia nods at my words with a smile that tells me everything she would have to say. I quietly close the front door and turn towards my awaiting parents.

"What's with that smile?" my mother raised an eyebrow as I stepped towards her and took her hands - spinning us in a circle. A laugh falls from my mother as she goes along with my sudden spinning spree, "Astra!" My mother squealed through her laughter as she smoothly passed me over to my father who took over the spinning. A boisterous laugh falls from him as he pulls me against his broad chest and slows my spinning fit down, "Oh, now I truly wish to know what has my daughter in such a smitten daze!"

"All will tell in due time, my love," my father said as he cradled me in his arms, "For now, I quite enjoy seeing our little girl all mushy for someone," he cooed while pinching my cheek. 

"Pa!" I whine and quickly escape from his arms and towards my bedroom.

My parents broke into a gentle laughter as they watched me scamper towards my room, "We leave in the morn," my father called as I entered my room. With a quick okay, I slid my door close and rushed towards the shelf hiding the letter. A smile perks onto my lips as I run my fingers over the journal that hides my precious letter. I slip into my bed after blowing my candle out and stare towards the shelf in sweet wonder. 

Loki is my last thought before I am consumed by the sweet relief of sleep. 

♚♚♚

Birds chirping filled the mountain air as my father and I trekked forward. The sun had risen much higher since the beginning of our trip, and now made a cover of sweat rain down our skin. The forest provided little cover as we grew higher on the mountain. No words had been shared between my father and I; both of us seemed content in each other's company and our own thoughts. Glancing to the side, I noticed a deer chomping away at the grass before leaping away, "Do you think we should start hunting again?" my father glanced over his broad shoulder at my question. 

"No," he calmly responds, "We're still in the Brunnmigis territory, and I doubt they'll take kindly to us stealing their prey," my father grabs his watch from his pocket, "Just a few more and we can set up camp," a sigh falls from my lips as I speed up to match my father's speed, "So," a mischievous grin sparks across his face, "Want to tell me who you're so smitten for?"

"Father," he chuckles at this and nudges me, "I truly thought you'd be the one person who wouldn't ask," I look up at my father who smiles warmly at me. 

"A chance to have something to hold over your mother's head? Why wouldn't I want to know," he looks ahead with a loving grin on his face, "Though, I could figuratively hold anything above her head with how short she is." 

It's my turn to giggle as we step over a log and head down a narrower path, "You wouldn't do that to her. You're far too smitten yourself," my father shrugs nonchalantly at my words as he maneuvers his way through the vines in our path.

"I will not deny that," he stops and turns to me, "So, why don't you stop denying it yourself?" the sun hit my father's face in just the right way to highlight his strong features. It left the question burning in my head as my father continued to walk away and left me to ponder his question. Chasing after him, I felt like a little girl once more as I looked to my father for guidance, "Time is a far too precious thing, little one," with one hop over a log, he set his bag down and turned to fully face me, "You'll regret the moments you waste dancing around this." Slipping down the log, I stand for a second in the small, protected campsite and walk towards the large tree to set my stuff down. His words light up a fire under my skin, almost screaming for me to turn and run to the castle now, drop to my knees and profess my growing feelings to Loki. All I want is to replace the caress of wind with his hands, to hear him whisper sweet things into my ear, and know he stands beside me just as I do him. Time is precious, a person regrets the things they never did, the words left unsaid. Though, is it better to rush into something so blindingly fast? Something like this needs to be nurtured and allowed to blossom in its own time. 

I attempt to take my mind off of that by placing my arrows and bow into their proper places, "How do you know?" My father hummed, seeming used to my quietness as he strapped his blades and bow into their proper places, "I may feel strongly for this person, but how do you know it's the right time? That you won't regret rushing into it?"

My father smiled gently as he waved for me to follow. Quietly, we made our way from our campsite and down wind. The sounds of nature filled the air instead of my father's wisdom which didn't ease my racing thoughts. Instead, I closed my eyes and listened for the soft pattern of a deer tromping through the woods, or any another creature at that. Instead the buzz of silence filled my ears as if no creatures lurked these woods - nothing but the wind, my father and I, and the whispering ideas in the back of my mind. How could I be so entranced by a person? Why was Loki all I could think about now when days prior I was fine living everyday by myself? 

The grass felt soft against my hands as I bent down, my father on the other side of the clearing. Somehow, it the mist of my self worries, our tromping had lead us here: to our target. A large deer gracefully chomped at the green grass below them, ears flicking and body relaxed. The only sign from my father was a head nod, and slowly I pulled an arrow and my bow from my back. With a deep inhale, I drew my string back with my arrow nocked, and as I began to release my breath with the arrow a large creature broke through the bushes and tackled the deer down. A large mass of sunset colored fur covered the deer now, large claws digging deep into the flesh causing blood to drain quickly, long tail whipping through the air. As it ripped up and took the flesh of the deer with, it glanced towards my spot. I lowered my bow, never taking my eyes away from the magnificent, fox-like creature. 

A hand pressed against my back as the creature went back to its meal, "The Brunnmigi is one creature I will never mess with," the sun warmed the orange fur and made it almost yellow, "Come on, let's leave him to his meal and find another deer," slowly, I backed away from watching the large creature tear apart its meal in the glow of the sun. Once a comfortable distance away, my father took my arm in his, "I don't believe I've ever seen you so stunned by a creature."

"I've only read stories, seen drawings and paintings of them," I glance behind us, as if I could still the creature, "I never took them to be so-"

"Big?"

"Magnificent," I breathe out the word as I look up to my father, suddenly far more interested in grabbing my sketch book and drawing the creature, "The stories tell only of them... ya know," my father chuckled, knowing what I was implying, "All the stories have told so little on them, each picture different."

"Well," my father grinned, "I assume that answers your question then," he speeds up, forcing me to follow in pursuit. 

"My question?" I echo, only slowly realizing what he meant by my question - the one I had asked hours ago and received no answer. 

"When the time is right, the answer will come to you," my father stopped, looking deep into my eyes with his own blue ones, "It's up to you to decide how you'll act on those answers," with that, he took off towards another creature. 

♚♚♚

The sunset quicker than expected, leaving my father and I to head back to camp and set up a small fire for us. After eating, we sat around and occupied ourselves with little, quiet tasks. Currently, he was cleaning his knife across from me while I busied myself with sketching what details I remembered for the Brunnmigi. The quiet never seemed to be enough for my father as he began to hum a tune. I looked up, watching as he wiped his blade of any blood before he began to sing in his low, raspy voice, "Þat mælti mín móðir, at mér skyldi kaupa. Fley ok fagrar árar, fara á brott með víkingum, standa upp í stafni, stýra dýrum knerri,  
halda svá til hafnar hǫggva mann ok annan," His dark eyes looked over to me before he looked back to his blade. 

I couldn't stop the soft smile on face as I looked back down at my drawing, "Þél höggr stórt fyr stáli  
stafnkvígs á veg jafnan út með éla meitli," I joined my father in his soft singing, and without looking up I knew he had a smile on his face, "andærr jötunn vandar, en svalbúinn selju sverfr eirar vanr þeiri," I looked up to meet my father's warm gaze, "Gestils ölpt með gustum gandr of stál fyr bra."

"You remember," my father smiled as he looked back to his blade, "I don't believe I've sung that song in ages," a light glowed in his eyes and the smile never left his face, "I think we'll have to sing it more often."

I looked back down to my drawing, brushing my loose hair back, "I believe we have to," A sudden song of bells in the sky, however, stops my sketching and makes me look up. Tiny lights flickered against the growing dark sky, each a different color from the last. Slowly, the orbs landed in the tree I rest against seeming to to find a home in it, "Are those the fairies?" my question makes me father hum and look up at the tree. 

"I do believe those are," he looks down and across the fire to me, "Perhaps, if you don't smell so bad after tromping through the woods all day, they'll come pay a visit," he dodges the rock I throw in his direction and chuckles, but stops as lights began to fall from the tree. Usually, the fairies live at the top of the mountain but with Frigga's festival approaching that started their migration down to share their part in the festival. Each fairy glowed a different color: blue, green and purple, blue and green, pink, red and so on. Only did their own queen glow a rainbow but it was rare for her to leave the side of Frigga. The fairy queen harness the power that helps heal all of nature, each fairy is almost like the bees on Midgard except they were more powerful and could stand in one area for all eternity and help the realm prosper. 

Going back to my sketch book, I begin to softly hum the sweet song Loki and I had danced to. A soft light illuminated from the fairies as they carefully waltzed through the air around me, four of them to be exact, as if they were dancing along, "They like ya," my father mumbles while watching the fairies amusingly. Each grew closer until they surrounded my head, glowing brighter to the point I couldn't make out any sort of body for them. They were just glowing orbs, dancing around my head. A soft bell sound echoed around me as the fairies flew back towards the comfort of their home tree. My father gestured towards the puddle beside me, and as I looked down I was met that I now had a beautiful, native flower crown nestled into my hair. The flowers fully blossomed and glowed under the moon gorgeously. The bells returned shortly as the fairies floated back down, falling graciously onto my lap. 

The timid fairy looks down at her hands before looking back up, "You're very beautiful... so is your voice," she squeaked out, brushing back her black hair that swirling with glowing purples and greens. Her dark skin complimented her colors, as did all the fairies with their own colors, practically glowing like a creatures sent from Valhalla. 

The other fairies all looked up expectantly towards me, awaiting my response, "Thank you, sweet flower," she smiled at the nickname and looked up, "You all are very beautiful yourselves," the fairies suddenly all dinged their bells as they swooned at my compliment. 

"She's beautiful and nice?" a blue fairy gasped while a pink one grabbed at my hand.

The pink one looked towards the blue one in shock, "-and she's not wed!" suddenly, the bells erupted in life as they glanced up at me for an explanation. 

"Don't worry, ladies. My daughter has her eyes set on someone," the fairies suddenly shifted their attention towards my father; their tiny hands cupping their small heads as they awaited the story, "I do not know who, but my daughter fancies someone," he grinned and leaned forward, placing his hand up as if to whisper to them alone without my knowing, "Perhaps at the festival next week you ladies could find out?" They dinged with life and erupted in chants of joy as they spun in circles. 

The timid one placed her small hand on one of my knuckles to get my attention from the different colored orbs spinning in the night air, "What is your name?" 

"Astra," the fairies above began to sing my name as they floated around, but a sudden eager bell seemed to perk their attention, "It seems you're being summoned, my flowers," they swooped down towards my lap and smiled up at me - all four of them seemed to glow under the moonlight: pink, purple and blue, green and purple, and blue. 

"We will see you soon, Astra!" the timid, green and purple one told me before they went zooming up upon the second bell call for them. Leaning back against the tree, I sigh gently as my father chuckles and moves to lay down in his set up.

"You should get some rest. We have a lot of hunting to do the next few days," my father mumbled through his blanket and a yawn. Nodding, I maneuver my way back to stare up at the night sky through the leaves and found the peace I had been searching for: peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers!   
> ♕  
> This chapter is a bit on the slower side, but next chapter is a lot so buckle up! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Song: Þat mælti mín móðir   
> This said my mother [English Translation #1] 
> 
> This said my mother  
> that I shall buy for myself  
> a swift ship and of a pretty oar,  
> to journey away with freebooters,  
> to stand tall on the prow,  
> steer a worthy merchant-ship,  
> direct it thus to the harbour,  
> strike one man and the other,  
> strike one man and the other.
> 
> With the file he strikes out, hard against the steel  
> of the prow-steed on the flat path,  
> with the chisel of the snowstorms,  
> the opposite-oared giant of the twig,  
> but the cold-made one of that willow,  
> the merciless one files  
> Gestill's swan with gusts,  
> this wand of steel against the ship's beak.


	5. Defying Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't blame gravity   
> FOR FALLING IN LOVE."

A S T R A

THE SKY IS AS CRYSTAL CLEAR AS it could be today, exposing the sun to Asgard and all those who roam this realm. Bright beams of gold projected from the sun making the castle and the gold structures around the town glow. It was always something about today, even as a little girl, that made my mind and body feel free. Perhaps, it was always the week-long trek up in the mountains of Asgard to hunt that made this spring festival even more beautiful. Flowers of every color flourished everywhere in the town square, thanks to the Queen and fairies, from homemade baskets to natural flowers climbing up columns and stands all around. Just stepping through the archways into the festival is like a breath of fresh air. Everyone is always too stunned by the beauty of this festival to realize the buds entwined with each vine and basket of flowers. 

Julia swayed with the gentle wind as she moved to stand beside me, my mother quickly joining me on the other side, "The Queen has truly outdone herself," Julia breaths in the fresh air, closing her eyes and letting the negativity of the past few days float away. The tiniest bell ringing and her daughter's squeal made my friend open her eyes and smile brighter than she has since her children were born. A light was reborn into her eyes as fairies bloomed a pink flower crown around her daughter's head. 

"Is she your only one?" the fairy asked Julia, referring to her daughter. Just as she asked, her eldest, Avery, and middle child, Jack, burst down the tunnel of flowers and into the clearing.

Julia only took a second to recover, "Avery! Jack! Where are your manners?" the flustered mother is quickly soothed by the flower crown created with one pink, two blue, and a yellow flower to represent her married status, and children braided into her brown hair. While the boys were distracted, a blue flower was tucked into both of their shirt pockets, "What has gotten you, boys, in such a rush?" 

Both their eyes turned to look where the other children played, hunted for colored eggs, petted the rabbits that freely roamed and could leave whenever, "The best eggs will be gone if we wait," Jack pointed out, his sweet crooked smile warming my heart as he looked up at us. Julia sighed and slightly laughed as she followed after her children towards the kids' area, both her and her daughter waving to us. 

"Ingrid," the older, purple fairy floated from down above to place one pink and the rest yellow flower crown on top of my mother's head, "I would have assumed Arne would be here with you," the purple fairy landed in my mother's open palm, more than eager to hear of my father's absence and more, "Shall we catch up, dearest friend?" My mother looked at me, knowing I'd be alone.

The sound of an eager bell came flying down interrupted my mother's worries, "I thought it was you!" a beautiful, dark-skinned fairy fluttered in front of me with the biggest smile, "Do you remember me?"

A warm smile perks upon my lips as I hold my hand out and let the tiny fairy fall into my palm to rest, "How could I forget?" this makes the green and purple winged fairy smile; her moon colored eyes glowed even brighter at my words. The excitement seemed to burst from her as sparkles projected when she spun into the air.

"Parisa, Sen, and Maurelle will be so excited I found you!" with a quick wave to my giggling mother, I followed after the eager green and purple fairy through the crowds of maidens and men. Brushing past them with ease, I gracefully zoomed through the crowd. Occasionally, she would turn to make sure I was still following her before she stopped at a hanging basket, "Guys! Guess who I found at the entrance!" she zoomed up and pushed some flowers away to expose three fairies all lounging about.

"Who did you find, Radella?" the blue-haired, medium skinned fairy peered down unamused before gasping and zipping down, "Sugarsnaps! It's you! Sen," the pink hair, pale as moon fairy peered out, "Maurelle," the purple and blue, light-skinned fairy peers over the edge, "it's Astra," Parisa circled around my head resonating tiny, excited bells.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Sen was the next to glide down and flutter in front of me, "It's been forever!" a giggle falls from me as Sen joins Parisa in circling my head, "You need a crown!" A louder twinkle fell as Maurelle swooped into my palm to admire me like her sisters were, "You can finally tell us who you adore!"

Maurelle snorted a laugh and yawned, stretching her arms and wings out, "Silly Sen, Astra is not that easy," a flop made me glance up from the stretching fairy to see the other three glowed and a full white flower crown encircled my head, "She will need a bit of persuading," Maurelle teased while gliding to rest on my exposed shoulder.

"A bit? I believe you mean a lot," the fairies all dinged and gasped, finding themselves a spot on my shoulders, "Where shall we explore first, my flowers?" The town square is bursting with life while they await the Queen for the festival to truly start - to offer gifts in trade of a prosperous life, fertility, happiness, or love of fidelity. Women, men, and everything in between was already lining up, old and young, with large and small gifts for the Queen, "How does the throne look this year, my blóm?" 

A bell flutters in both my ears, "You speak the language of the Gods?" Sen gasped, her tiny arms entangling in my hair as she sighed dreamily, "þú ert sannarlega guðlegur!" I giggle at the fairy as I wander under the dazzling flowers of my home. 

"I speak many languages, both from our realm and others. I speak an abundance of Midgard's tongue, in the light elf's native language, the language of the Gods, some Greek," another bell rings in both my ears as the fairies take notes and whisper to one another.

Radella flutters from my shoulder to glide beside me, "What languages of Midgard can you speak? To name a few," she smiles at me while gliding in circles in front of me. 

"English, German, Spanish, but my favorite has to be sign language," Sen sighed dreamily at my words making a giggle arise from me. Traveling under the canopy of flowers and vines, I took notice of the white-crowned males scoping out the area in the chances of finding a mate. Each of them vastly different from the last but each with the same purpose as the last. 

Radella seemed to take notice of my gaze and flew to float in front of my face, blocking my gaze from the males before twirling around, "None of them are of your fancy."

"How do you know?" I raise an eyebrow at the little fairy that is soon joined by Parisa. The two fluttered around each other as we continued our walk around the outskirts, "Perhaps, I am just good at hiding it." 

Two snorts came from the fairies floating ahead of me, "Please, your eyes light up whenever the thought of this man comes up. I highly doubt they wouldn't when you see him again," Parisa explained, waving her hand in a lazy circle, "If you told us who, we wouldn't have to be gliding around this whole festival searching for the right one," the young fairy turned and winked playfully towards me, "Have I told you that you look positively glowing today?" 

A mischievous grin curls onto my lips, "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Parisa," I send a wink to the fairy who groans and flys back to rest on my shoulder. Her tiny hand coming up to caress her jaw as she sighed.

"It was worth a shot," Parisa mumbled, and before I could retort large bells rung to signal the Queen's arrival. All around, the citizens of Asgard began to migrate towards the main area to greet the Queen of Asgard. 

The sun seemed to glow brighter today - perhaps, it was just my mind tricking me with the thought of being able to see him again today. Over the week, no matter how hard I tried to do anything he always crept into my mind. Adventuring into the woods to read turned into hours of memorizing his letter and our last encounters. It was terrifying how blindingly fast my life changed upon my first encounter with the prince. Some days, I let my mind wonder if he was just has entranced with me as I was to him. Any fears I feel creep up dissipate when I reread his letter to me, or think of how he could've returned to the castle after saying goodbye to his brother. Yet, he found me and took his time to share a treat with me and the time later to write and find a way to get his letter to me. Though, I doubt he has to worry about any pesky friends, family, and fairies trying to beat my name out of him.

"You're thinking of him," Maurelle teased into my ear, "Far more distracted by him than the entrance of your Queen, hm?" her sister giggle as a blush grows on my cheeks. The sound of trumpets telling of the arrival of the royal stop the sisters from their burst of laughter while gliding to fly beside my head. Glancing over, I felt all the air in my lungs evaporate upon the sight of the Queen walking beside her son - Loki. Frigga held her head high while practically floating down the path as the citizens bowed at her and the prince. Both of them glowed brighter than the sun, Loki dressed in his gold and green armor, Frigga sporting a gold crown, necklace, and a beautiful blue dress. In my distracted state, I barely remembered to bow as the royals grew closer. Each step they took was blocked by the sound of my heart thudding in my ears. My fingertips grew warm to the point I began to worry that my dress would catch on fire. Standing up, I felt the realm rush to life all around as the fairies glided to land on my shoulders. 

Sen stopped short upon seeing my state, her eyes widened while placing a hand over her mouth, "You saw him," the other fairies tilted forward from my shoulders to see my face and their eyes widened, "I don't believe I have ever seen someone so... enraptured by love." 

"This cannot be love, I barely know him," a rush of worry tugs at my soul at the fairy's words. In an act of desperation, I began to walk towards the throne of flowers the Queen sat on with her son beside her. Guards stood loyally on the side of the flower throne - the gold complimented by an astray of flowers and vines. The sun glowed on the queen making her shine brighter and the smile she graced us with the lift our souls even higher. 

A guard stepped forward silencing the crowd, "Her Majesty the Queen," that voice was all too familiar, it was only now I realized Sven was the one introducing the royal mother and son. His eyes glanced the direction I stood, and for a second I could've sworn his eyes darkened before he stepped to show Loki standing beside his mother, "His Royal Highness, the Prince of Asgard!" As if it was possible for my heart to beat faster, I felt all blood rush to my fingertips as I watched this God carefully smile at the citizens before turning to his mother to say something. 

Frigga giggled at her youngest son's comment, playfully swatting his arm before looking up towards the crowd, "Shall we begin the blessings?" a rush of people with gifts clutched to their chest began forward. Pulling from the crowd, I wandered to the side where I could still watch the offerings but admire the prince - gods, I sound like a stalker. Frigga's lips moved as she addressed each citizen and thanked them for each gift, but not a sound could be heard over the beating of my heart. 

"Get a hold of yourself," Maurelle snorted, flying in front of my face, "You truly are helplessly in love with this person," the fairy turned to look around the crowd, "Make this easy for us. Tell us the name and we will lead him to you," she brushed back her hair, "or you continue looking like a love-struck mortal in the corner." 

Tearing my eyes from the Queen, I huff at the fairy swirling around in the air, "I'll take the second option," she huffs, blowing some hair from her face before landing on my shoulder and pinching my skin.

"Stubborn creature," Maurelle grumbles as she turns back to the blessings. My eyes drift back to the queen, who smiled at each citizen as she had done for the last. Loki stood beside his mother and helped hand the gifts away to guards, his gentle smile never fading even as the hours ticked by. Each request seemed to circulate between the people, and Frigga would have them kneel while she takes their hands in hers to whisper a chant to help gift what they had asked for. Children grew tireless in their parents' laps even the fairies began to drift their attention to adding more flowers to people or, like the four on my shoulders, find a place to take a quick nap. I couldn't be bothered to let my mind even wander towards the last book I read, like I usually did once I got bored, instead, I let my eyes drift to watch Loki. I hardly even noticed how long I had been admiring him till the Queen rose from her seat, which consequently woke the sleeping children and fairies. 

"My citizens, I am truly honored to grant you wishes of happiness, love, and prosperity. It is something everyone in the realms deserves at some point in their lives," Frigga smiled, "I thank you all for coming to celebrate the awakening of spring with not only myself and my son, but the fairies who have done an outstanding job awakening spring once more. In honor of them, shall we dance to the songs of spring to help awaken life once more, to bring those who crave love together in harmony, and allow paths to mend together," the orchestra quickly began to seduce the citizens into the open clearing - a harp plucking a few strings only to be joined by the harmony of violins and cellos. 

Beautiful ladies and handsome men, around my age, crept forward and into the loving caress of another. At first, dancing around the other and changing partners in an attempt to find the right one. Dresses billowed in the wind, soft laughs fell from some as they missed a step. It truly was the dance of awakening, but it reminded me far too much of the night Loki and I danced. Our movement just seemed to flow with one another, the lights in our eyes glowed brighter than the stars above, and I couldn't stop myself from glancing towards the throne to sneak a glance at the prince only to find him already staring at me. The drumming of the music echoed behind me and for a second I dreamed I was in his arms again, staring into his green eyes as we danced. Heat rushed my body and my heartbeat grew louder than the music for a second. Everything seemed to drown away as he smiled at me and I smiled back. 

A gasp breaks my gaze from the prince to see Radella smiling brighter than I had seen, "You adore the prince?" my cheeks burning brighter only confirmed her words as her sisters suddenly burst into loud bells of joy, "Oh my-"

"Hush, Radella!" Parisa weakly smiled at a bystander while pulling her sister down to my shoulder, "We have to think of a plan."

"A plan?" I raise an eyebrow at the other two fairies I can see. Sen and Maurelle grin while flying higher to be face to face with me.

"Of course," Maurelle shrugged, "To get you two alone though I assume it's not the first time," the young fairy teases making her other sisters grin smugly. The young fairy quickly flutters away before I can do anything to stop her. A sigh leaves my lips before I look back towards Loki who had yet to look away. Before either of us could make a gesture, the song ended and the crowd began to move back to festivities or to speak with the Queen. 

Asgardians moved in front of my view of Loki and prevented me from moving towards him. Squeezing past a few bodies, I attempted to follow Loki through the large crowd as he walked towards the edge to meet me. As I grew closer to the prince, the crowd grew thicker. Soon, it became impossible to move anywhere but back. One of the fairies slapped my shoulders and pointed to the right, which I quickly followed after seeing the more empty area. Reaching on my toys, I attempted to see over the crowd and find the prince I desperately wanted to speak with. However, there wasn't a sign of him anywhere, "Damnit," I mutter under my breath as defeat drains through my veins. 

"Searching for someone?" I look over my shoulder to see Nadia, a knowing smile radiating from her. In the sunlight, she looked even more beautiful as her skin glowed and her long dark hair danced perfectly with the breeze. Nadia took my arm and pulled, making the three fairies tagging along jingled in surprise, leading me away from the main crowd of Asgardians.

"What are you doing?" Nadia smiles even more at my question, pulling me to her side while keeping her steady pace through the canopy's of flowers and crowds of people 

"It's the Festival of Frigga, silly!" Nadia pulls me through the archway where children chased each other and laughed with pure innocence, "You should be spending time with those you desire," the young lady stops and meets my gaze, "Go, get your prince," Nadia winks before looking to the fairies, "I trust you'll help her find him?"

The three fairies chimed in agreement as they flew up, sparkles fluttering from them in excitement. With a quick nod towards the lady in waiting, I found myself chasing after the fairies as they moved quickly through the archways. Flowers became a blur as I raced to keep up with the fairies - chasing after them like a child. Asgardians looked to me as I moved past, some amused, and others questioning my actions, but all I cared about was keeping those three fairies in my view. Softly panting as I stopped in the archway of the children's area, I looked for the fairies that still twinkled with excitement and were heading further into the area. It was quiet for the most part, most children had already searched the area for eggs though some still wondered about. The gentle breeze swayed the tunnel of wisteria flowers as I continued my pursuit, but as I reached the end I found the fairies waiting with grins on their faces. Hedges with roses and buds kept the children from running astray - colorful eggs usually are hidden around the bushes and flowers but with the time of day, there was no longer any. 

The youngest prince sat on the gold bench which half of the bench glowed from the sun, while the part he sat was shaded from the sun. It was just a bit away from where I stood, close to a large tree. With my wandering eyes, I noticed his fingers tapped at his right knee and his shoulders were slightly tensed, "Aren't you going to say hi?" Sen teases me as she glances between the prince and I but I couldn't move. Across from Loki were two boys chasing one another and throwing eggs - making the yolk splatter on them. Though his shoulders were tensed and his fingers tapped his knee in annoyance, Loki smiled at the children as he watched them through gentle eyes. It wasn't the most smile-provoking scene, but his smile made my own lips perk up in a one. A harsh sound of bells chiming snapped me from my gaze to watch the three fairies join Maurelle beside Loki. Flowers begin to bloom in Loki's raven hair - a beautiful contrast against his dark hair. While he plucks the flowers out, another fairy puts more in. Grass tickled my ankles as I moved towards the gold bench, the children were long gone by the time I reached them, "Will you stop?" His hand came up to pluck the flowers once again from his hair while waving away the nearest fairy, which was Sen. 

"I think you look quite beautiful with the flowers," my voice makes Loki turn and his eyes widen slightly - in his shock, he waved blindly and smacked Maurelle who chimed loudly, "Loki!" I moved forward, sliding onto the bench to scoop the tiny fairy in my hands. Those tiny moon eyes glared at Loki while she rubbed her nose.

"Really?" Maurelle waves her free hand towards Loki while now looking at me, "Out of all the men you could want you had to find the grumpy one?" a giggle slips from between my lips while I move the fairy to my shoulder away from the prince.

A hand comes to meet mine, pulling me to look at the prince I sat beside, "I didn't think I would find you again," Loki's green eyes lit up in the sunlight that now covered us both, "After the crowd got too big, I thought I had lost my chance to see you," his words make me heart thump louder, but I squeeze his hand to ease the growing beat.

"As did I," I breathe out those words like they would be my last, "Nadia pointed us in your direction, I only followed the fairies," heat caressed my cheeks the longer I stared into Loki's eyes, "I must have seemed like a child to bystanders," a giggle proves that I am only joking - as I was far too preoccupied sitting beside Loki. 

Loki lifted his free hand to brush back a piece of hair in my face, "You are far from a child, milady," my heart warms upon his words - far too easily have I mistaken a child or just a woman needing to be wed and filled with a child. 

"How did you manage to sneak away from the guards and the Queen?" I find myself getting comfortable on the warm gold bench - inviting the sun to keep my skin warm and the prince to keep my heart warmer. 

Loki grinned as he leaned forward ever so slightly, "I am the God of Mischief, my dear," he teased me making my cheeks once again burn. A chuckle vibrated from him, "It is quite easy to get you to blush," I huff playfully at his words, using my knee to push against his making him chuckle again, "I only tease."

"I know," Loki hums happily at my words, a sudden glow coming to his eyes at my acknowledgment. 

Those same eyes wandered down my body making me look down too. A grey dress my mother had made currently covered my body - with flowers covering my breasts and running down my sides and hips, "You look beautiful," Loki complimented once again using his free hand to rub the material of my skirt, "This dress compliments your figure well."

"Thank you, my mother made it for me," Loki hummed as he slowly removed his eyes from the fabric to look back into mine, "It's been a little over a week since we've last talked, Prince Loki." I had only returned home just a few days prior to the festival, but every night I couldn't help but look over his letter. 

A grin curls onto Loki's lips as he rubs his thumb across my knuckles, "It has been far too long," my heartbeat drummed in my fingertips as Loki spoke my same thoughts, "Where did you go?"

"My father and I go hunting for the festival, as a way to do our part. We travel close to the peak of the mountain, past the Brunnmigis territory," I look towards the fairies who all sat around watching happily, "It's where I met these flowers," Upon hearing their nickname, the three fairies sitting near Loki fluttered up and came to float in front of us, "This Sen, Radella and Parisa," with each of their names, they twinkle with life before coming to rest on our laps, "-and this is Maurelle," the purple and blue-haired fairy on my shoulder meekly waved. 

"I apologize for hitting you, Maurelle. I was distracted when I saw Astra and misjudged my aim," the pale fairy floated from my shoulder and onto Loki's lap. Those moon eyes carefully looked over the prince - allowing me time to admire him as well. In the sun, the light made Loki's eyes glow the brightest of greens - almost to match his signature colors. The sunlight reflected off the gold of his armor, almost blinding me with one glance - no doubt it was cleaned before the festival. 

"It's alright. Allt er fyrirgefið, hátign þín," Loki nodded graciously towards the fairy as she accepted his apology and settled into his lap. 

Loki turned back to me now, "So, after the festival what will your days consist of?" mischief shone deep in his eyes but I assume it always is.

"I assume my normal," I shrug and lean back into the hot gold bench, letting the breeze brush my hair back, "Chores, finding a book, escaping to the forest then training in the evening with my father," a content sigh slips between my lips, "And what of you, your highness?" 

"Well, I was hoping-" Loki's free hand comes up to brush his fingers against my warm cheek, "-my days could be spent with you if you would have me."

The warmth in my cheeks heated up more as I leaned into his fingers, "I would be a fool to reject such an offer, Prince Loki," a confusion seemed to bubble in his eyes for a second before he blinked it away, "Where would you like to meet? There's an area near my house. If you follow the separate trail just before my hill it would lead you right to it."

"We shall meet there then," Loki spoke softly, a light seemed to start awakening in his eyes. He leaned forward just enough that his warm breath just grazed my lips, "You wrote me that flattery would not make you swoon, yet my words make you blush."

I pulled back, watching the mischief creep back in his eyes, "I'll admit, your flattery makes my heart race a little," a grin settles on my lips, almost seeking a challenge from the prince, "but I have yet to swoon."

"Oh?" Loki teases, leaning forward again as I did, almost seeking out the challenge I was giving, "What would make you swoon for me?" I lean forward till our breath mingles together, just a little bit more and we would be kissing on this gold bench. 

I bite my lip as I watch Loki's lips slightly pucker before I pull back and squeeze his hand, "That is for I to know and you to learn," a soft red tint flushed Loki's cheeks as he wickedly grinned. 

"I see you two found one another," a voice called from the entrance making me turn to look. The fairies twinkled in surprise as they watched Nadia graciously walk towards us, "I'm afraid your mother seeks an audience with you, your highness."

"Thank you, Nadia. Let her know I will be with her quickly," Nadia bows in her departure and gives me a wink before she turns to head back towards the queen. Once the beautiful maiden was gone, I turned back to Loki, "After dinner is done, will you meet me by the maze?"

"Of course she will," Parisa fluttered up with her sisters following pursuit, "We will make sure she does," Loki grinned before slowly letting go of my hand as he stood. 

"I will see you then," Loki winked at me before striding with elegance down the tunnel - my heart beating slower with each step he took away. 

♚♚♚

Julia's hand smacking my thigh seemed to pull me from longingly staring at my soup, "What's with you?" her voice was quiet to not disturb the others at the table, "It seems like you've been daydreaming all day," I look over into this brown eyes that begged for the truth, "Did you spend time with your secret admirer?" Maurelle chimes from my shoulder making Julia grin in satisfaction, "You have!" Her smile brightens as she grabs my arm to pull me closer to her, "You must tell me everything," the woman practically was jumping like her energized children just a few spots down with their father. 

"In due time, I swear," I grab her hand and squeeze it as Sen comes fluttering back to my shoulder. The gentle touch of her small hand to my ear tells me everything I need to know - Loki is waiting for me. I glance towards my parents that currently say cuddled together, dazzling the table with stories and jokes, "but I must be going... he's waiting for me," I whisper so no listening ears would hear." 

Julia, though disappointed by the lack of details, nods, "I'll cover for you. Go," she winks an eye at me before playfully shooing me away from the table. The area was bustling with laughter and stories as Asgardians sat around finishing their meals and starting to drink. The sun had begun to set just a few minutes prior and painted the realm in beautiful colors of pink, orange, and yellow. Sen fluttered up into the dying light making her just a sparkle in the sky - guiding me towards the awaiting prince. No one dared questioned as I passed, assuming I was just running to use the washroom before beginning the real fun. 

A deep part of me is glad I'm chasing after the fairy with her sisters on my shoulders - I wouldn't have to endure the attempts of courtship from drunken strangers. It was hard enough to deal with strangers attempting but drunken ones are worse. A soft hand hurting my shoulder makes me pick up speed as I become out of sight from others. The Queen had the entire main section dazzled so it was easy to slip around the crowd and down a stray path, "This way," Sen whispered as she flew past the rows of flowers and the new couples that tried to find a space to be alone. A gentle smile to them seemed to ease their worry of being caught by their parents or friends and they returned to their task - just like I returned to mine. The sky turned brighter with colors but darker with light by the time I saw Loki standing at the entrance of a maze. A smile spreads across his face upon seeing me holding my dress up from the ground and jogging the remaining space between us.

"I also managed to take this," Loki said as he waved a bottle of wine between us.

"You are just full of surprises," I smile at him before a couple laughed from around the corner of another hedge, "Come on," I grab his free hand, pulling him into the maze and away before the young couple could see us. My feet began to stumble because of my dress, forcing me to let go of Loki's hand and pull the dress up enough to run. I look over my shoulder at the prince who smiled - his whole being seemingly starting to glow in the dying light. The fairies on my shoulders flew up to join Sen, fluttering around each other and acting as guides for Loki and I as we raced through the maze. The fairies began to glow in all different colors - green and purple, blue, pink, purple, and blue - circling around each other like waves above Loki and I's heads. I look over to the prince and giggle at the amazement in his eyes as he watched the fairies slowly shift to their night forms, "They're truly amazing creatures."

"They are," Loki says and grins, picking up speed in the process. My feet accept the challenge as I race forward and past the prince until I reached the middle of the maze and stopped. Panting, I drop my dress from my hands and turn to watch the prince and fairies arrive. 

"Where have you been, slowpokes?" I gently tease making the fairies chime before coming to rest on the tulips all around, "Are we safe here?"

"Couples won't make it this far into the maze," Loki promised as he sat down on the grass and placed the wine bottle down. He held up his hand for me to take and without hesitation I did - lowering myself to join him on the soft grass, "I apologize for the lack of comfort here," Loki lamely gestured towards the grass making me smile softly.

"You truly think that bothers me?" I let my legs slide against the soft grass, "I spend most of my days sitting on the grass. This is extremely comfortable for me," my words made Loki relax before he reached for the wine. I use my right arm for support while watching Loki flick the cork off like it was nothing - I assume this is just the beginnings of the seidr he knew. 

"How about a game?" Loki side-eyed me as he stared at the wine, "We ask each other questions. If we have done what the other has asked we take a drink, if we haven't we don't," Loki spoke clearly as he waved his hand in a theatrical gesture, "What do you say?" A nod of my agreement makes him grin, "Ladies first."

I stared at the prince in front of me - wondering just how much he had done in all his years alive. Spotting the mischief in his eyes, I feel myself lean more into the joking mood that started our night, "Never have I traveled to another realm."

"So that's how we're playing!" Loki dramatically gasped making me giggle. He took a swig of wine before setting it back down, "Would you like to?"

"I'd love to see the other realms," Loki nodded at my words, seeming to take a mental note of that. 

Loki was silent for a second before grinning wickedly, "Never have I been the daughter of a blacksmith."

It was my turn to gasp and take the bottle of wine while Loki laughed, "You play dirty. At this rate, we'll be drunk by midnight," I shoot back towards the laughing prince before I take a quick drink. This wine was sweet and far more addictive than what the pubs around Asgard serve - a part of me wouldn't mind getting drunk off of this. I lick my lips as I set it down.

"You like it?" I nod making Loki grin, "I'll keep that in mind," he made a gesture with his hand that it was my turn.

The stars seemed to reflect off his eyes and his pale skin glowed in the moon - reminding me of the few first words I first shared with the prince. I still stand by my words but he made it more so by the way he looked right now. Though, a part of me demanded to know if I was the first to have such thoughts for the prince. Something deeper than desire that was returned, "Never have I loved another being."

Loki's hands didn't move an inch towards the bottle - there was a firm answer in his eyes. He glanced towards my hands to watch as they never moved to grab the bottle. Loki reaches forward like he did earlier, brushing the backs backs of his cold fingers against my warm cheek. I close my eyes at the feeling of him touching my skin, "I hope to change that."

"For you?" I open my eyes to look into Loki's, searching for the truth, "or me?"

"...Both," I felt my breath catch in my throat at his words, and his fingers slowly falling from my cheek didn't help. Loki glances at the wine bottle, thinking about his question, "Never have I bed another person," Loki took a drink before looking to me, but I shook my head no. 

"Does this shock you?" Loki leaned forward at my quiet voice - embarrassment flooding me like a waterfall. I look away from the prince and towards the glowing flowers where the fairies sleep. 

"No, sweet creature," I look back to meet Loki's eyes that seemed to grow a darker shade of green, "To know no man has had the pleasure to know you so intimately," he licks his lips, "awakens something in me," the heat running through my body rushes to my cheek as I look away from the prince.

"You've rendered me speechless, my prince," Loki took my hand making me look at him again. 

"No more formalities, just call me Loki," I nod slowly and squeeze his hand, "As for the speechless part," Loki grinned and the light in his eyes grew through the dark haze, "The night is still young, sweetness, but I'd get used to it."

A small smile curls on to my lips and I squeeze his hand, "I don't expect anything less, silver tongue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers!   
> ♕  
> Loki in his armor from the first Thor makes my heart skip a beat. I know the Loki we're getting to know has some of the qualities of the one we're used to, but please keep in mind this is way before Thor (2011) takes place. Loki is still pure and living his life as a prince. We will start to see Loki become the one we know later, but not yet. (;
> 
> Listed below will be rough translations of English to Icelandic using the dreaded Google Translate. I will always put this at the end of the chapters. I apologize for any mistakes in the language and will gladly fix them to whatever is correct (: I just personally do not know Icelandic 
> 
> Rough Translations  
> Icelandic to English
> 
> þú ert sannarlega guðlegur roughly translates to you are truly divine 
> 
> blóm roughly translates to flowers 
> 
> allt er fyrirgefið, hátign þín roughly translates to all is forgiven, your highness
> 
> Thank you for reading! (:


	6. Read to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You calm the storms with  
> YOUR VOICE."

A S T R A

THE SUN SHIMMERED THROUGH the leaves above - highlighting just portions of my burgundy dress that kissed the ground below. The gentle breeze made me sway on my feet as I awaited Loki in the quiet spot just on the edge of the forest. Excitement buzzed through my veins as I brushed my fingers through my blonde hair in a failed attempt to distract myself from that bubbling feeling. It had been quite an adventure trying to sneak out of the house with my mother and father playfully watching my rush to grab my book and get ready with the occasional question of what I was doing today. With one last reminder that I still had practice tonight, like I even needed a reminder at this point, I was out the door and rushing through the forest to get to this exact spot. The spot I had promised to meet Loki at. It felt like time had to stop ever since I arrived and was waiting for him to show up. Any sudden movement from the bushes or leaves would pull my attention just long enough to be disappointed. It was odd how quick my heart could go from calm to rapid just at the thought of Loki appearing. My legs itched to move from my spot that I was trying so hard to remain in. I began to wonder if time was teasing me by stopping completely though I know that's not possible.

Looking down at the book resting between my palm and hip, I felt the urge to open it to ease the rising nervousness I was beginning to feel about Loki not coming at all. Bushes rustled quietly in front of me but I couldn't force myself to look up in my excitement - like a child eagerly awaiting their parent to come home, "Don't look so excited to see me," the low voice rumbled making my eyes dart and my heart almost stops at the sight of the grinning prince, "Sorry I kept you waiting. I got distracted with something temporarily," Loki moved to stand closer to me instead of where he had just entered - his eyes carefully looking over my appearance.

"You're here now," I couldn't stop the smile that lifted my lips, "I think that matters more than you being late," Loki smiles back at me before his lips dropped back into its kind line. Though he seemed to relax under my gaze, a storm seemed like it was brewing under the surface from the way his eyes remained dark, "Shall we?" I outstretched my hand like I could pull him from whatever his mind was slipping into.

The sound of my voice pulled Loki from his trance and effectively stopped him from slipping into the storm under the surface. His hand slipped into my smaller one and squeezed softly, "We shall," Loki allowed me to lead the way through the woods - remaining quiet at my side as we walked. My tongue burned to talk to him, provoke a conversation of some sort with him but my lips refused to move. It seemed Loki was enjoying the silence right now as he prepared for the storm brewing under the surface. Time seemed to speed up because it felt like I had blinked my eyes and we were at my spot. The trees danced above in sync with their tiny partners, grass, and flowers, dancing with them. Soft sounds of the river splashing nearby echoed with the song of birds that fluttered above.

With a quick squeeze of his hand to bring the God next to me back from the stormy seas, I stepped in front of him and gesture towards the two giant trees I lay between. That exact spot gave me a clear view of the sky but enough shade to keep me cool on even the hottest of days, "So," I look at my spot again before I look towards the beautiful prince, "what do you think?"

Loki blinked his eyes before looking around the quiet space, "I've traveled many realms, even ours," he looked up at the high trees and watched the birds flutter around for a second, "but I've never come across this spot before."

"It's quiet," I breathe out softly, careful not to disturb him as he inches towards me, "isn't it? No worries of strangers finding you," Loki met my gaze from where he stood with a gentle warmth, "it's just you and whatever you want here."

"A safe place, if you may," Loki looked back up to examine the space where the sun fluttered into the open area.

I nod at his words as I move to sit in my spot, letting myself get reacquainted with the soft blades below me, "Indeed," leaning back, I welcome the warm sun on my skin and close my eyes to it, "If you know me, this is where you'll find me."

"Have you ever shared this place with anyone like you are with me?" Loki's voice sounded closer than it was before but I couldn't pull myself just her to let go of the warmth I had found.

"No," my voice resonates against the trees and travels up towards the sky, sounding more apart of the world around me now that I was blind to it, "I'm not saying my parents never would sit with me, but they are busy with their own lives. Julia," I peek open an eye and lean forward a little to see Loki standing not too far from me now looking down at the flowers but listening, "a dear friend of mine," I lean back and close my eyes again, "is raising her children and watching over the town's children. That doesn't leave much time to sit in the forest."

"No one has found enough time to just sit and take in the realm?" Loki's voice seemed like it was so close yet far enough that I couldn't quite reach out and touch him like my fingers burned to do.

"No," I sit up and open my eyes to gaze up at the tall, handsome God standing near me, "but I assume you have."

"You do?" Loki's voices softly from where his gaze rests on the river not too far away from us.

"Mhm," my soft agreement makes him look down at me from where I sit, "you have this certain glow to you," Loki never responds to those words, instead he gazes down at me like he has become enraptured by my gaze resting on his. That thought alone makes something stir in the depth of my soul - it's so faint it feels like a blade of grass tickling my skin. I reach a hand up towards Loki which he takes and for a split second, I admire the way his eyes transfer from the prettiest blue to the dark color that tainted them today in the sunlight as he joins me.

"Will you read to me, sweet creature?" Loki gestures towards the book that laid in my lap.

"I will."

♚♚♚

Loki's head rested on my thigh leaving my left hand gently combing through his dark hair while my right arm rested against his slowly rising chest. In my right palm rested the book I found myself reading to the prince resting in my lap. Supporting my right wrist was Loki's hand with his thumb rubbing my skin slowly as if to prevent any soreness later from holding this position. While flicking the page, I felt his eyes bore up towards me making me look down. Those usually bright eyes didn't hold the same glow but still tried to show some light towards me. Slowly I lowered the book to the forest floor, consequently making Loki let go of my wrist and his hand to fall to his side. The same question since I laid eyes on the prince burned my mind and sought an answer to put it out. All weight shifted to my left hand while my right took over toying with Loki's dark hair, "Are you okay?" I spoke softly towards him as I leaned down as if his next words would be a secret for only me to know, "You seem distracted by your thoughts."

Loki let a soft sigh escape from his nose as he shut his eyes again, "I am fine," my fingers ceased their movement for a second making him sigh, "It was just a simple disagreement between someone and I. Nothing out of the ordinary." One side of my mind urges me to stop with the prodding, but the other side begs for more details. If anything is to advance between us, communication is where it all starts.

"Forgive my intrusion, but from your quietness," he opens his eyes to bore into mine again, "it seems you seek to please this person," Loki blinked in surprise at my words and his muscles seemed to tense slightly. With one comb through his hair, he relaxed and blinked a light into his eyes.

"The only one I wish to please right now is you, Lady Astra," His words slip easily from his tongue while his nose comes to rub against my wrist. I feel the heat build in my cheeks and warm my skin while I look down at Loki in my lap.

"Please," my words come out breathy as I fight the urge to lean closer to him, "just call me Astra. When it's just you and I, there's no need for titles like lady."

Loki smiles at that as he lifts his hand to push some hair behind my ear before resting his hand on my face, "I'll remember that, but don't think for a second I'll stop calling you milady," happiness bubbles deep in my heart as I stop my fingers from brushing his hair, "From your smile, it seems you are quite fond of that idea."

"Oh, Loki," a light forms in his eyes at the whisper of his name, "I will not deny nor confirm that assumption, but remember-"

"Flattery won't make you swoon," his thumb brushed against my hot cheek while the tips of his fingertips applied a little bit more pressure to melt into my skin. It felt near impossible not to melt completely into his embrace while he carefully looked over my face, "What made your parents fall in love then?"

"It's quite beautiful. My mother is a very stubborn woman but she is beautiful. My father used to swoon over her until Selda told him to just go up to her and do something. My father lost his parents at a young age. He often got into trouble, did anything to feel like he had a place here. He often fought in wars for the realm," Loki's hand slipped from my face and found itself on the back of my neck - effectively holding me in place, "My mother wasn't looking for a lover when she met my father, though she found him attractive. When they first met, my mother needed a friend and so that's what my father became for her. It wasn't until my father was about to go fight for the realms that my mother realized she was in love with him. The night before my father was to leave, my mother begged my father to stay with her."

Loki's eyebrows tightened in confusion, "Did he stay or did he go fight?"

"He went and fought, but they got married that night," Loki's eyes shot up at that detail, "He promised to return to her and that he would never march into war again," I brushed my fingers slowly through Loki's hair in every attempt to stop my heart from racing at my imagination. To be what my mother is to my father for Loki, "He had found where he belonged, he found love, and that's the only thing he ever wanted to return to."

"Your father hasn't fought since?" Loki stared in surprise at this, "He must truly have found his place with your mother."

A giggle fell from my lips at my next words, "Well, she became pregnant with me not long after he returned. So, I assume my impending birth played a role in it as well," Loki released a little laugh at that before relaxing back against my thigh, "Though, I don't believe my father wanted it any other way."

"I don't blame him," a sad wave crushed the light I had managed to surface in those gorgeous eyes, "He must've spent his life searching for something to hold and call his. War was just a distraction from the very thing his heart longed for," his fingers played with the baby hairs at the base of my hairline and it took everything in me not to close my eyes and lean into his gentle touch.

"My mother often told me stories of how she fell in love with my father when I was young," a smile escapes from me as I remember being held against my mother's side outside, the cool summer breeze cold to my skin but my mother's warmth was all I needed, "My father is rather... outgoing while my mother prefers the quiet."

"Opposites do attract," Loki mused from my lap as his fingers slithered up into my hair, "In love, I suppose it just depends on what you need. If you need someone to be that other side of you or if you need a partner to enjoy solitude with."

"True," I softly respond before sighing softly and glancing at the book beside Loki. It seemed I enjoyed experiencing both sides in a partner, "I believe it's your turn to read next time we see each."

"I believe that is only fair," a soft grumble erupts from his stomach making the prince almost shy away, "I apologize for that, I skipped breakfast this morning," Loki used his free hand to rub his stomach as if that would soothe his hunger.

I raise my thigh in a gesture for the prince to sit up, which he does and looks at me curiously, "Now, we can't have you going hungry," I stand up and dust my dress off before grinning at the confused prince staring up at me, "Now, I must ask. How good of a hider are you?"

Loki grinned mischievously as he stands up to join my side, "I'm never found, sweet creature, unless I want to be found."

♚♚♚

"Alright, let's see how well those hiding skills are," I grin at the male walking beside me and holding my arm - trusting me to guide him through the forest. Loki winked playfully at me before he snapped his fingers and disappeared in front of my eyes, "I said to hide, not disappear," something rubs against my ankle making me look down to see a green snake curling around it while almost looking up at me teasingly, "Oh, I see what you mean now," his little tongue flicked almost to show his laughter to my words, "I'll be back."

Loki slithered away from my ankle allowing me to move from the cover of the forest and into the open yard. All seemed quiet until my mother emerged from my father's forgery with my father following after her, "Astra!" my mother smiled as she practically bounded over to me like a deer, "Back so soon?" Though my mother seemed happy, confusion flooded her eyes as she reached to take my hand.

"Only for a second," my words seemed to ease her worries as she nodded, "I came to grab some lunch."

"Perfect timing," my father bellowed as he rubbed his stomach, "I'm starving!"

My mother rolled her eyes at my father, "You're always hungry, Arne," she smirked at her husband before he leaned down and placed a slobbery kiss against her cheek, "Arne!" my mother squealed while trying to escape my father's arms but my father wouldn't budge, "I can't possibly make anyone any lunch with you holding me captive!" my mother managed to say between her laughter.

"Alright you win, I'll let you go. Only because I'm starving and I'm sure our daughter's suitor is as well," my father winked making me flush and look down knowing Loki could hear my parents, "Oh? Is he close?"

"I will not agree nor deny that statement," I smirk at my father and wink making my mother squeal in delight and look up at her husband, "I can help you, moth-"

"No need! Arne, get some answers out of our daughter," my mother instructed my father before disappearing into the house. I looked over at my father who raised an eyebrow and gestured in an "I'm waiting" gesture.

"So, what weapons are you working on today?" my father chuckled at my avoidance as I moved to sit on the wood bench my father built when I was little - a perfect place for my mother to do her work or to watch my father and I train.

"Just the normal," my father joined me on the bench, "You know, one of these days you'll have to introduce this suitor to your mother and me."

"I will, father, but right now I..." I think carefully of my next words - I don't want to offend the prince listening in nor do I wish to assume anything, "I want to focus on us."

"I respect that," my father nodded before leaning back against the bench, "but don't let this suitor make you miss practice tonight."

A giggle falls from me as I nudge my father's arm, "I assure you, father if I am a few minutes late you are welcomed to come find me."

"So, I might get to meet this suitor after all," I sigh at his words making him softly chuckle. The back door opening and closing pull us from our comforting silence to watch my mother emerge.

"For you and your suitor, I do hope they enjoy it," my mother says as she places the basket in my arms.

"I'm sure they will," I smile at my mother and squeeze her hand, "Thank you, mother! I'll be home for dinner," I look over at my father whose still sitting on the bench, "-and training," I quickly begin my walk back towards the forest before stopping to find the familiar snake waiting, "Why aren't you beautiful," I whisper as I lean down and let him slither onto my arm. I lift it for my parents to see, "Look at this gorgeous snake I found!" My mother pouts slightly in disappointment from the lack of appearance from my suitor - unknown that the snake curling around my wrist as I walk away was him. Once out of sight, I lean back down to let Loki slither back down and transform in the blink of an eye.

"Your suitor?" Loki grinned as he took my arm he had slithered around in his.

"How did I know you'd comment on that?" I sigh before smiling up at him, "Come on, you must be starving right now."

"I'm starving, but not for food," he leaned towards me making my cheeks burn before realization hit - just like my hand playfully swatted his arm making him laugh, "I'm joking!"

"Oh, sure you are," I tease back at Loki before tugging him gently as we quickly move back to my spot, "Now that the festival is over, I assume the Queen has begun preparation for her birthday?" Loki takes the blanket from the basket and lays it out for us - though neither of us as opposed to sitting on the ground.

"When one ends, another preparation begins!" Loki sarcastically sang while watching me unpack the sandwiches my mother had made - though I assume if she knew it was the prince she would've gone overboard and cooked a grand meal, "It seems all we do during the spring and summer is throw celebrations," Loki took the sandwich I offered him carefully, "Why thank you, milady."

I smile and nudge his shoulder with mine before sitting straight and proper, "You are very welcome, Prince Loki of Asgard," Loki snorted at that and took a bite of his sandwich - slowly chewing the bite and swallowing, "Is it... alright?"

"No," his words made my spine straighten, and my eyebrow raises at that one word. Loki seems to notice my sudden change and quickly recovers, "It's more than alright! I did not mean for it to come off ill. Easy, little warrior." Perhaps I should start conjuring up nicknames to call this man before me. It seemed he already had a list of names for me and it feels I don't have a name for him. I could call him my snake but that can be taken rudely, but did he just-?

"I am not much shorter than you," Loki dug into his sandwich happily with a mischievous grin on his stupidly, perfectly sculpted face. I managed to huff which only made Loki's grin widen into a smile, "Well-" I sit straight again in a weak attempt to act poised and place my hand on my chest, "even if I am little compared to you, I bet I could hold my own against you and creatures much larger than you," I could almost feel my father grinning in his workshop right now at my words while I wink at Loki.

"Really?" Loki mused playfully and lightheartedly as he finished his sandwich and started to eat the berries my mother had packed, "I take those words as a challenge."

"Then a challenge they shall be," I shoot back making Loki's eyes light up like a wildfire meeting a forest, "You name the time and place, I'll be ready," Loki grinned at my words before pouncing forward and tackling me to the floor. A gasp slips from my lips as my instinct takes over and my leg wraps around his waist pulling him closer - allowing me to flips us over and pin the prince below me. This only seemed to light the fire as we tossed and turned with one another - both of us far too stubborn to submit our power to the other.

Laughter seeped from between us and echoed around the forest. If my parents truly were snooping it wouldn't be hard to find us. Wherever Loki's hands touched seemed to spark a fire on my skin and soon I was left panting and straddling Loki. His hands found themselves holding my hips, almost to hold them securely in their place, while he tilted his head up to look at me closely. Satisfaction burns deep as I place my hands on his shoulders to keep him in his place - claiming my victory of being on top, "Ah," Loki's thumbs rubbed my clothed hips, "There's the confidence I burn to see," heat rushes from my fingertips to my cheeks for what feels like the billionth time. Loki smiles up at me before lifting a hand from one of my hips to brush my wild hair back, "How do you manage to still be so captivating with a leaf in your hair?"

My hands shoot up to my hair as I scramble to find the leaf that Loki now holds and twirls in front of my face. He laughs as I shove his shoulder before climbing off his lap to sit close beside him, "I'll get you back for that."

"I'm sure you will," he leans against me, his arms wrapping around my body to pull me close to him, and responds softly against my ear. Goosebumps flood my arms at the lowness of his voice so close to my ear, "When is your birthday?"

I reach for the basket to grab my sandwich that I begin to eat, "July 1st."

Loki hums and nods, "I'll make sure to shower you in gifts," I scrunch my nose at this, "and flowers. Whatever I can find that is worth to be gifted to you. You'll awake to flowers blooming all through your room and more gifts than you could ever imagine. All handcrafted and hand-chosen to be worthy for you."

"You and your flattery," I look up as I talk to him, our faces are so close his nose brushes the tip of mine, "I don't need to be showered in gifts..." I lift my hand to brush ever so lightly against his cold cheek, "Your attention is far more valuable to me than any gifts could be."

Loki leans closer, so close I can feel his every exhale, "And you say I'm the flatter," he whispers and smirks before pulling back to relax beside me as I ate. Time passed by us like it was nothing, but with him, it felt like time was nothing. I have only known Loki personally for such a short time, but here I sit talking, laughing, and gossiping like I had known him my whole life. I let him touch me in ways I would not be comfortable with an acquittance touching me. In ways, I wanted to freeze time and stay with this person. This is only my love-sick mind talking, trying to coax me into forgetting all my other responsibilities, and everyone else I hold dearest to me. Gods did that thought seem so appealing right now as we sat in the dying sun. Loki didn't make any move to leave our embrace, if anything, his arms pulled me closer into his cool skin as the sun grew darker. The haze of sleep threatened to take me and leave my body in his arms. Loki nudged his nose into my hair and sighed softly, "You seem tired."

"I don't want to leave," the words spill from my lips quicker than I could stop them. Loki only smiled against my head while he began to lean back onto the floor. As the world grew quieter, with the only sound being Loki's beating heart, I found myself compelled to stay against his chest. 

"Oh, Astra!" a low voice sang loudly through the forest, "I know where you are!" I jolted up and looked at Loki. 

"I have to go," I whispered as I stood up so quickly my head spun. Loki was quick to jump to his feet and grab my hands to steady me, "I'm sorr-" Loki shook his head and leaned down to bring his lips to my ear. 

"I'll write to you tonight," I nod softly and squeeze his hands. Every cell in my body doesn't want to leave his side but with the growing sounds of footsteps, I step away from the prince.

"I'll wait up for it," I promise quietly making Loki smile before helping me stuff the blanket into the basket, "Can you find your way from here?"

"Yes," Loki placed his hand on my back and pushed me to head towards my father's voice, "Go. I got it," he promises before I move from the clearing to come face to face with my grinning father. 

"You're late," was all my father said before he turned and began to walk back towards the house whistling a happy tune. 

♚♚♚

Combing through my hair one last time, I set the brush down and looked towards the front door, "Expecting something?" my father mused while wiping the last dish and putting it away. 

"A letter..." I look back at my father and grin, "from the seamstress," he chuckled and shook his head at me but said nothing else. A gentle knock on the door makes my heart leap as I stand and rush over.

"The seamstress again?" my mother teased as I opened the door to show Nadia, a kind smile on her face as she handed me the note, "Oh, Nadia! A pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise," Nadia nods before looking at me and smiling, a knowing glint in her eyes, "The seamstress seems to have taken a liking in your ideas," my father makes a sarcastic remark about something which my mother giggles and nudges him for. 

"Thank you," I take her hand and lead her away from my giggling parents and into the privacy of my room, "I seriously do appreciate you coming all the way here. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Seeing as you're making the most love-unstruck prince fall in love is entertainment for me," Nadia smiles as she sits on my bed, "the maids are beginning to talk, ask about what has gotten into the prince. Simple gossip but enough the provide me a good laugh or two. Especially the ones who think he's been put under a spell."

I can't help but giggle at that, "Have they met his mentor? His mother is one of the best, if not the best. No doubt she would see through any spells he's been put under," I open the letter and lean against the wall where I read:

Astra,

I wish I could deliver these words in person to you, but I know once our parents are involved the comfort of how things are forming will shift. With you, I only want to forget my roles and be a simple Asgardian meeting to do whatever we please. I can only dream that when the day comes for me to meet your parents they welcome me like they would anyone else deemed worthy to be by your side. I promised to read to you but it only seems fair I do it in my secret place. I want to take you there but we have to go on a horse. No need to worry, I'll provide the horse as long as you will ride with me. Though, I would inform your father you might be late for training. Not that my flattery gets me anywhere, but he has trained you well in all his years. One day, I hope to spar with you but the day after next won't be it. So, will you ride with me? Be ready to swim if you do.

The God of Mischief,  
Loki

"Ah, I've always been a sucker for love," Nadia smiles as she observes me, "Would you like some privacy to respond to him?"

I shake my head and sit, "I don't want you to have to stress about being questioned by my parents," Nadia laughs at that and waves her hand.

"I can deal with them. I'll be in your living space whenever you're done," with one last thank you from me she glides down the hall to greet my parents. Quickly, I place this letter amongst the other one and quickly work to respond to Loki.

Loki,

I can help teach you how to be a simple Asgardian, as you so kindly wrote, in exchange that you show me how to be formal. What goes into a day for the royal family since everyone's eyes rest on you? I applaud you for being able to carry such stress without letting it show to the people. Far too many are blind to the good and only see the mistakes that one makes. I will surely spar with you one day like I said you name the day and time and I'll be there. As for this secret trip you attend to take me on, I'll have to let my father know I'll be late for training that day. I'll always ride with you no matter the destination. 

Your Not So Little Warrior,

Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! 
> 
> I just wanted to take a quick second after this chapter to talk to you. Well, talk as in type this and basically have a conversation with myself for the time being. This book has taken me over a year to finally be ready to publish - in short terms, it's been a long time coming. Words cannot express how ready I am to finally share the story of Astra. In my hopes to let you guys fall in love with the character as much as I have. As readers, I hope you enjoy the aspects of characters I take from BOTH the comics AND the movies/shows. Along with the characters, I hope to add aspects of actual Norse Mythology [NOT ALL] along with a few surprises I've created myself. Please note it will not be exact. Besides all that stuff, I'm excited to start this book and get to know you guys! 
> 
> P.S - I do have a cast list made and it is posted in my Wattpad if you're interested in seeing who I see for each role.


End file.
